


We Almost Had It All

by Kookykrumbs



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Cyclops is back from the dead.  This is his journey as he re-establishes relationships, makes peace with the decisions he made as well as mend bridges he had burned.  Chapter 14 now up!





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  This story takes place in the 616 Universe.  All events up until X-Men Red #5 is considered canon in this story.  That being said, I'm just going to ignore the events of Phoenix Endsong, as I just simply hated everything about that mini.  WARNING: This story is Scott/Jean (JOTT) filled with a heaping dose of angst.  If you're looking for Scott/Emma, you'll never find that with me.  Look elsewhere.  That being said, this story will not be bashing any characters. I'm just giving fair warning that if you want Scott and Emma to end up together, you'll be wasting your time on my fic.

 

Summary:  Cyclops is back from the dead.  This is his journey as he re-establishes relationships, makes peace with the decisions he made as well as mend bridges he had burned. 

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own The X-Men.  I do not make any money off them.  This is purely a hobby.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Scott Summers groggily opened his eyes.  His vision was blurry, he couldn't make out his surroundings.  He blinked several times, not just to try to see better, but to try to clear the cobwebs in his head. 

 

His vision gradually returned and he was able to see his surroundings through an all-too-familiar shade of red.  He realized he had a pair of visors on.  Thank god for that!  It hadn't even crossed his mind to check when he had first opened his eyes.  Scott mentally scolded himself for being so careless.

 

But he was supposed to be dead... right?  The last thing he recalled was standing in his wife's arms in New Mexico with the Phoenix force hovering over them.  He looked around the room he was in.  It looked quite futuristic, yet very sparse.  A sort of medbay?  He noticed he was hooked up to some monitors.  Where was he?  What in heavens happened since?

 

"You're awake."  Scott heard the sweetest voice he thought he'd never hear again.  He turned around.

 

"Jean," Scott answered almost breathlessly.  "You're...  I mean, I'm... Where...?"

 

His wife just gave him a small smile, yet it was a smile that could always melt his heart.  "Take it easy.  You're safe.  You're at Searebro.  We're several miles underwater."

 

"Underwater?  Searebro?" Scott asked incredulously.

 

Jean just crinkled her nose and shrugged nonchalantly.  It was a gesture comfortingly familiar to Scott. 

 

"Jean, how am I here?  I... uh... I died.  Is this real?" Scott asked, touching his arms and chest as if to ascertain for himself that he wasn't dreaming.

 

"You don't remember?" Jean asked.

 

"I'm afraid not... The last thing I remember was being with you in New Mexico.  The Phoenix force was there...  It was hovering over us...  I told you I loved you...  I wanted to say more, but you stopped me, there wasn't time.  I died in your arms," Scott whispered, taken aback by how painful that memory was.  He had wanted so badly to live.

 

Jean sighed and walked towards him, sitting on his bed.  She took his hand.  She didn't say anything for quite some time.  She had an almost sad look on her face.  Scott took a moment to observe the woman before him.  She looked exactly as he remembered her.  She was as beautiful as ever.  She wore a costume that was reminiscent of the one she had when they just rejoined the X-Men after leaving X-Factor.

 

"Look, Scott," Jean finally broke the silence.  "You've been through a lot.  Take some time to recuperate.  I know you have a lot of questions, but I think it's best that you gather your strength first.  Just know you're safe, and that you're amongst friends."

 

Jean leaned forward, as if asking for permission if she could give him a hug.  Scott didn't make her wait long for her answer.  He took her in his arms and enveloped her in an embrace that did wonders to soothe his heart.  It was a heart, he realized, that had been broken since he lost her.  He was a man dying of thirst.  And she was his water.  He never wanted to let go.

 

After a moment, she gently pulled away.  "I'm glad you're back, Scott.  I've uhh...  I've missed you," Jean said.

 

Scott couldn't find the words he wanted to say.  Saying he had missed her could not begin to describe the scope of how he felt when he had lost her.  Jean made her way to the door.

 

"Wait!" Scott said, desperate to keep her with him for even a moment longer, but not really knowing what to say.

 

Jean turned around, a question on her delicate face.

 

"I umm...  I feel okay.  Can't we talk?  I mean, I'm alive again for god's sake.  How that's even possible?  I have so many questions.  Please...  Please stay, Jean," Scott said, practically begged.

 

"...  I can't.  I have some place I need to be.  But I'll be back.  We'll talk then.  I promise," Jean answered.  And before Scott could say more, she quickly exited the room, not giving him a chance.

 

**At that moment**

Standing outside the door, Jean willed her heart to stop racing.  It was the first time Scott had woken up since they brought him back there.  For the last forty eight hours that Scott had been unconscious, she had both yearned for and dreaded the moment that had just passed between them.  She was an emotional mess. 

 

She thought she had made peace with the fact that her husband was lost to her.  She had moved on with her life... had put it all behind her.  Scott had been taken by death's cruel grip, and she had accepted the fact she would never see him again.  Jean snickered inwardly.  She above all should know better that death didn't always mean the end.

 

A part of her wanted nothing more than to go back in the room, let him take her in his arms and pretend the last several years never happened.  She wished with all her heart that he had never merged with Apocalypse, that he never had his affair with Emma Frost... that Jean herself never died. 

 

Her thoughts were whisked back to the time she and Scott raised Nathan in the future.  Despite the apocalyptic world they had lived in, it was the happiest time of her life.  For a moment, she wanted that back with every fibre of her being, so much so that it actually felt like a physical pain.  But  she shoved it aside.  There was no sense in crying over spilled milk.

 

Her mind then wandered to the time just before she had died.  Scott had said he had made a decision between her and Emma.  She had died before she found out what his choice had been.  In hindsight, what did it matter?  The moment her husband _had_ to make a decision between his wife and his mistress was the moment that spelled it was over.

 

She hadn't lied when she told him she would always love him.  She still loved him and always would.  But love had never been their problem.  She had to accept the fact that they weren't the same people anymore.  They had changed.  She was wise enough to know that love did not fix all.  Perhaps, it was simply that she and Scott had a great run, and that's all it would be.

 

Jean sighed exhaustedly.  She looked at her watch and contemplated whether it was her place to let Emma know that Scott was back.  She wasn't sure where things stood between those two.  She hadn't asked her friends how things played out in that relationship since she came back.  She didn't want to reopen old wounds.  Realizing how tired she was, she decided she'd make a decision the next day.

 

To be continued...

 

Let me know if you're interested in me continuing this story.  I'm not sure myself.  I've wanted to do a fic for a long time on Scott and Jean truly dealing with the events in Morrison's New X-Men run.  I wanted to do a character study and relationship study in this fic.  My main premise is, can two soulmates who have been through as much as Scott and Jean, overcome infidelity?  Or are some things unfixable?  I'd love your feedback, and if there's enough interest, I'll make this my next project.  Cheers!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**  I've decided to commit to this story after receiving so much feedback (most of them very passionate lol).  I've also gotten some less than happy reviews/PMs come my way for those who hate Scott/Jean together or those who prefer Scott/Emma together.  My answer to you all who are angered by my story is simply, just don't read my fic. 

If you want Scott and Emma to end up together so badly, stop wasting your time telling me how much you hate my story, and instead write your own where whatever you want goes.  I will say that there will be no character bashing in this story.  That is not my purpose for this.  This is a story centering around Scott's journey back to the land of the living, and yes, it's also a story centred on him and Jean.  Now, for those who still want to stick around... enjoy the next chapter below.

**Chapter 2**

 

Scott had slept on and off for the last several hours.  After Jean had left, he found his initial adrenaline wearing off, and realized his wife was right and that he did need to recuperate.  But recuperate from what?  From coming back from the dead, obviously.  He had so many questions. 

 

Jean had promised she would return, but she hadn't yet.  Scott wasn't sure how much time had passed since they last saw each other, but he guessed it was at least half a day.  He decided if Jean wasn't going to come back to him, he'd go to her.  He carefully took off the attached monitors and IV he had on him, and made his way to the door.

 

Scott opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a great white shark heading towards him!  He had his hand on his visor when the creature made a beeline to the left.  Scott blinked a couple of times, not sure what he just witnessed.  Then he looked closer and realized there was a barrier between him and what was outside.

 

"Searebro," Jean had said to him.  She mentioned that they were underwater.  With that memory, Scott's heart started slowing back down to normal.  He realized he was standing in a grand hallway that stretched quite far.  He was surrounded by glass, or at least some type of see-through barrier that made him feel like he was in an underwater aquarium.

 

Remarkable.  The water pressure must have been immense, yet it seemed to cause no problems for the structure that was obviously currently keeping him alive.  Scott started wondering about decompression sickness when his thoughts were interrupted.  "You're not the first to be awestruck by my home.  You certainly won't be the last." 

 

Scott turned around and before him stood one of the last men he'd expect to see.  "Namor," Scott said.

 

"Your wife charmingly calls my home 'Searebro'... uhh, is she still your wife?" Namor asked, in a slightly smug tone.

 

"Yes," Scott answered with no hesitation.  "We're still-"

 

"Whatever.  I lost interest in my own question," Namor interrupted haughtily.  "As I was saying, Searebro is built with Atlantean technology and sensibilities.  It has no compare."

 

"It's impressive," Scott answered honestly.  Considering he was supposedly in the man's home, he decided he'd ignore his condescending behaviour.

 

"Jean and her team have made it their home for almost two years now.  It's served us well," Namor said proudly.

 

"Jean's team?" Scott asked.

 

"Ahh, she hasn't told you?  Well, perhaps I'll leave that story for her,"  Namor answered.  "I am short on time at the moment."

 

"Don't let me keep you," Scott said, trying to insert a level of coolness into his voice.  And with that, Namor walked away.  It was funny how Scott couldn't muster up any angry feelings towards the man who had slept with Emma.  The only thing he felt towards the man was a slight irritation at his arrogant manner.  Scott shrugged and kept on walking down the hall.

 

After a minute or so of walking, he came across a room and heard some shuffling inside.   He peeked in and was surprised to see Laura Kinney.  She seemed to be slicing a tomato.  Was she part of Jean's team?  Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she beat him to it.

 

"Would you like me to make you a sandwich while I'm at it?" Laura asked without looking up.

 

Good to see her enhanced senses were as sharp as ever.  "Uhh, sure, thanks," Scott said.

 

"Jean said you'd probably start getting antsy and start wandering around," Laura said.

 

"She knows me like the back of her hand," Scott said, accepting the sandwich Laura handed to him.  "Have you seen her, by the way?"

 

"She left several hours ago with Nightcrawler, Gentle, Trinary and Gambit.  They're doing some reconnaissance on some intel we received.  It's possible an underground ring of mutant haters are planning a terrorist attack and want to frame mutants for it.  Jean's hoping we can nip it in the bud," Laura explained.

 

"Did she give an ETA on her return?" Scott asked, wishing he'd been asked to come along.  He had to remind himself he'd been pretty weak just mere hours ago.

 

"No.  But I can't imagine it should take very long.  It's just reconnaissance after all," Laura answered.  She took a sip of her drink and started reading the paper she had in front of her.

 

Scott started eating his sandwich and observed the woman before him.  He thought back to their early days together.  He had recruited Laura for his X-Force squad.  He knew at the time that she had been created as a human weapon whose sole purpose was for wet work.  And under his leadership, she was put right back into that life.  A life he knew she longed to escape. 

 

Scott felt a sharp stab of guilt.  He wanted so badly to apologize, to express his remorse.  But he knew deep down he'd probably make the same decisions again.  The stakes had been high.  But it bothered him now that it didn't bother him then. 

 

"Are you okay, Cyclops?" Laura asked.  She'd caught him staring.

 

"Sorry... I was uhh... just woolgathering," Scott mumbled.

 

She gave him an odd look, but went back to her reading.

 

"How long have you been on Jean's team?" Scott asked.  For some strange reason, the silence between them bothered him.

 

"Since she formed it," Laura answered.

 

Scott waited for her to say more, but she was a taciturn one.  "How did you come to be a part of Jean's team?"  Scott asked, trying to encourage her to speak more.

 

"She came to see me shortly after she returned.  Said she didn't have much family left and I had connections to someone important to her.  Soon afterwards, she showed me her plans to make the world a better place and asked if I wanted in.  Jean can be quite convincing, you know," Laura said.

 

"Yeah, I know," Scott said, trying not to let it show that her reference to Logan touched a nerve... a raw one.  He vowed Jean would never again feel like she didn't have much family left. 

 

Before Scott could say more, he heard a loud gasp behind him.  "Oh, wow!  You're Cyclops!"

 

Scott turned around to see a very young girl who couldn't have been more than four and a half feet tall.  She had an infectious smile, and he couldn't help but like her immediately.  "Uh, hello there.  I don't believe we've met," Scott said.

 

"My name is Gabby.  I'm also known as Honey Badger.  That's my code name, you know," Gabby said proudly.

 

"You'll have to forgive my sister, her enthusiasm can be a bit daunting," Laura said wryly. 

 

"It's okay.  It's nice to meet you, Gabby," Scott said extending his hand for a handshake which Gabby shook quite excitedly. 

 

"You're a lot taller in person than in pictures Jean showed me," Gabby said.

 

Scott chuckled, heartened that Jean had kept pictures of him.  "Yes, well, if you think I'm tall, you should see my son.  Nathan's got another few inches on me."  Scott quickly wondered how his son was.  And his daughter for that matter.  He made a mental note to ask about them the next time he saw Jean.

 

"Don't think you're too special now, everyone's tall to Gabby," Ororo said, walking in.

 

Scott stood up, instinctively giving respect to one of his oldest friends.  "Ororo... it's good to see you."

 

"Likewise, Scott... likewise," Ororo said smiling.

 

Scott noticed Laura subtly take Gabby's hand and started making their way out.  "Laura, wait..." Scott said.  He wanted a chance to say more to her, but knew the moment was lost, nor was he even sure what it was he'd say.  So he settled for, "Thanks for having Jean's back.  She was wise to recruit you."

 

Laura just nodded in return.  "Jean was wise to recruit everyone she did.  I must say, I've never been a part of a team quite like the one she's built," Ororo said.

 

"How has she been, 'Ro?" Scott asked.

 

"Good.  She's done a lot of good since she's been back.  I've never seen her so driven, so dedicated to bringing peace into this world.  She's found a purpose, and I've never seen her so... well, so alive," Ororo answered.

 

Scott nodded, glad that Jean found a place for herself back in the world she had left for quite some time.  There was a question Scott wanted to ask but was also afraid of the answer.  Ororo, perceptive as she was, seemed to sense it.  "What's on your mind, Scott?"

 

"Has Jean uhh... you know, moved on?" Scott asked, bracing for the answer.  Ororo raised her eyebrow, obviously making him work for his answer.  "I mean, has she moved on with someone else?"

 

"Perhaps that is a question better left for Jean, my friend," Ororo answered.

 

Scott knew she was right.  He knew he was being a coward asking Ororo instead of Jean.  But he had to admit, even to himself, that the coward in him often seemed to manifest when Jean was involved.  He then realized that in all the time he'd been interacting with everyone there, it hadn't even occurred to him to ask how he even came to be there.  His thoughts had been on everyone but himself.

 

"Ororo, maybe you could answer this question for me.  How did I get here?  How am I alive again?" Scott asked.

 

Ororo opened her mouth about to answer when Gabby came running in and out of breath said, "The team's back.  Jean's been hurt!"

 

Scott's stomach dropped at Gabby's words.  His blood ran cold and he rushed right out of the room.  It took him a few moments to realize he didn't even know where to head to.

 

**To be continued...**

 

Let me know what you think.  I welcome suggestions as well as constructive criticism.  Thank you for reading.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author’s Notes:** Thank you for the feedback.  I really appreciate all the compliments as well as the constructive criticisms.  One reader asked about addressing the events of Here Comes Tomorrow.  There’s debate on whether or not the resurrected Jean would know of those events (like her pushing Scott to be with Emma).  I’ll go with the camp that says she doesn’t know about it.  Earth 15104 which was the future we saw in HCT technically never came to pass anymore. 

However, because Jean also spent time in the White Hot Room, we could argue that she would know.  But for the sake of my story and where I want it to go, I’ll go with she doesn’t know.  And I felt their reconciliation might be just too easy if Jean knew she was the one who orchestrated Scott’s relationship with Emma.  I needed Jean to have some doubts about where she stood in Scott’s life for the purpose of my fic.  I hope you’re not too disappointed.  Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

**Two days later**

 

"What I want to know is, how is your costume not bulletproof?!" Scott asked.  Jean could tell he was trying not to yell.  He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

 

"Scott, I'm not feeling well.  Can you spare the lecture for another day?" Jean said wryly. 

 

"I’m serious, Jean.  You're going out there, putting yourself in danger, and your suit can't even handle a handgun!" Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

"I opted for a suit that makes it easier to move in it.  Something that would allow me to be lithe and graceful.  I didn't want to go out looking like a bulked-up Batman for god's sake," Jean said.

 

Gabby chimed in.  "Jean wanted to look sexy in her suit.  I heard her tell Storm that being an X-Man shouldn't make her look like a football player."

 

Damn.  She forgot Gabby was there.  Jean just gave her a look.  "Umm...  I uhh...  I think I hear Laura calling me.  Umm... bye!"  Gabby ran out the room, leaving Scott and Jean alone.

 

"Really, Jean?  Since when have you been vain?" Scott asked, disbelief in his voice.

 

"All women are vain, it's only a matter of how much," Jean said sardonically.

 

"I can't believe that's the reason you've been shot," Scott said, shaking his head.

 

"Look, I got overconfident.  There, I'll admit it.  I made a poor decision, and now I'm suffering for it.  Happy?" Jean said, crossing her arms, which she regretted as it caused her a lot of pain.

 

"No," Scott said simply.

 

"Get off your high horse, Scott.  Besides, I don't recall you giving Emma any grief every time she went into battle with her Victoria Secret costume," Jean said pettily.  Scott's jaw hardened.  Jean figured he could break stone with those jaws at the moment. 

 

"You're right.  I just expected more from you," Scott said in almost a whisper.

 

Well, didn't she feel like the bitch.  Jean wasn't the type to hit below the belt.  She realized she still had a lingering jealousy where Emma Frost was concerned.  "I'm sorry, Scott.  That was uncalled for."

 

Scott sighed, running his hand through his hair.  "I didn't mean to jump down your throat, Jean.  I just got so scared.  You were shot through the abdomen.  Do you have any idea how lucky you are for it to have missed all your vital organs?  Not to mention how lucky we are to have Atlantean technology here.  You could have even bled to death on your way back!"

 

“I’m sorry I gave everyone a scare.  I was… distracted,” Jean said trying to explain.  She herself wasn’t quite sure what happened.  Her mind had been so preoccupied with Scott and all the ramifications of him being alive again that she hadn’t been as sharp during their mission.  “We must have done something to alert the group we were spying on.  I was shielding us all telepathically but didn’t realize they could still see us on their CTVs.  It happened so fast I didn’t put up a shield in time.  I’m just glad it was me who was hurt and not anyone else.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Scott said.

 

“Look, Scott… I’m fine.  Really, you don’t have to be here.  You should be resting, especially after everything you’ve been through,” Jean said.

 

“I’m not tired,” Scott said.

 

Oh, right.  She had promised him that she’d fill him in on what happened to him.  “I guess you want to talk about the last few days.  How you came back,” Jean said.

 

“Actually, Kurt filled me in already.  He filled me in on a lot, actually.  We were both here watching over you when you were unconscious yesterday.  It’s umm… unbelievable how I came back… but I suppose, no more than what happened to you,” Scott said, smiling.  Jean took the olive branch for what it was.

 

“Well, if they handed out Olympic gold medals for coming back from the dead, my bedroom would be adorned with them,” Jean said laughing.

 

Scott laughed too, but added, “Don’t push your luck, Jean.  Even a cat only has nine lives.”

 

“Nah, mine will never run out.  In fact, you should have just put “brb” on my tombstone,” Jean said jokingly.  Scott didn’t look amused.

 

“Oh, come on… that was a little funny,” Jean said.

 

Scott just shook his head.  “I’ve been told it’s been about two years since you came back…”  Scott started.

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Jean answered.

 

“A lot can happen in two years…” Scott said, trailing off.

 

“We’ve accomplished a lot for sure.  I can’t believe it’s been that long.  Seems just like yesterday I put the team together,” Jean said, twirling a strand of her hair.  She wasn’t sure where Scott was going with this.

 

“I’m sure you don’t spend all your time down here underwater… what do you do when you’re not leading?” Scott asked.

 

Jean couldn’t help but laugh.  “Are you asking me what my hobbies are, Scott?  I still do the same things for fun when I’m not busy trying to save the world, which isn’t often.  I still enjoy a good concert.  Go to the movies, shop, see the sights, dine out…”

  
“Do you uhhh… do those things… umm, alone?”  Scott asked nervously.

 

“Are you asking me if I’m seeing someone?” Jean asked.  It amused her that Scott couldn’t just come right out and ask her about her personal life. 

 

“Yes.  You don’t have any rings on your fingers, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Scott answered.  Was he interested out of mere curiosity or was he interested on a personal level?

 

“No, I’m not with anyone,” Jean answered simply. 

 

Scott smiled.  “Good.”

 

Jean just raised her eyebrow at him.  Scott seemed to backtrack.  “I mean, _good_ , in that you uhhh, still find time to have uhhh… hobbies.”

 

Jean considered mentioning the few men she had gone out with, but quickly decided against it.  A part of her wished she had lied and said she was with someone.  Scott always seemed to have another woman waiting in the wings whenever she bit the dust.  There was Colleen Wing, Lee Forrester, Madelyne Pryor…  and of course, Emma Frost.  Hell, she hadn’t even bought the farm yet when things started getting frisky between him and Emma. 

 

Jean quickly tried to shove aside those bitter thoughts.  It was all in the past.  It wasn’t a competition.  Living the life she did, didn’t allow for much of a personal life.  She didn’t have the time.  She had no teammates she was interested in, and the few men she was interested in and met outside the team weren’t even mutants.  Her lifestyle would have put them in danger.  Then there was Logan…  It had been a year ago when he hinted he was interested in something more, but Jean didn’t want to go down that road.  She still harbored shame from when she tried initiating an affair with him all those years ago.  Thank the Lord that Logan had enough sense for the both of them.

 

Jean didn’t know what to say anymore, and so said nothing.  She and Scott were silent for a few moments.  It was kind of awkward.  She hadn’t felt that awkward with Scott since they were both teenagers.  The feeling was… disconcerting.

 

“You umm… really don’t need to stay here.  I won’t go into cardiac arrest or anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jean said, needing to break up the awkward silence.

 

“Actually, I brought you a movie,” Scott said, pulling out a USB drive from his pocket.  “I thought we could kill some time together.”

 

Jean couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow.  She had not expected that.  She was at a loss for words. 

 

“It’s ‘Ghost’, one of your favorites.  You always laugh so hard in all of Whoopi Goldberg’s scenes,” Scott said, looking eager.  But eager for what?  To watch a movie he didn’t really like that much to begin with?

 

“That’s umm… really thoughtful of you, Scott.  But watching a movie will require me to sit up for too long, and that hurts.  I really would rather just lie down for a while…” Jean said trailing off.  Scott looked like someone just shot his puppy.  Was he upset she didn’t want to watch a movie?  She tried backtracking, feeling bad. “But then again, if you could just adjust my bed a little, I think I could handle it.”

 

Scott’s face lit up.  “Yeah, I can help you adjust it,” Scott quickly answered.  He adjusted her bed, popped the USB in the television and quickly ran to the mess hall to grab some popcorn.  He was back in less than five minutes.

 

Jean watched Scott as he watched the movie.  She had been reluctant to spend any time with him, considering she knew he’d most likely be leaving soon.  She hated to admit it, but she was being a coward where he was concerned.  The last time she was with him was during her own “resurrection”.  They were in each other’s arms and professed their love for each other.  But it wasn’t a commitment; it was a goodbye.  As far as she was concerned, it was a form of closure.  They had no future, or so she had believed.

 

It hadn’t mattered then what they were to each other.  Their relationship hadn’t needed to be defined.  It hadn’t mattered what his relationship with Emma Frost had been either.  For that one moment in time, it was just the two of them… albeit with the Phoenix force hovering above.  Jean rolled her eyes.  Story of their lives.  There was always something extraordinary happening when it came to them.  Nothing ever came easy.

 

And now, well, now it very much mattered where things stood.  She automatically assumed he’d want to resume his life with Emma.  It wasn’t a logical deduction.  It was just easier and safer for her to believe that.  That way, she’d be bracing herself.  She didn’t dare allow herself to hope for a future for them.  She wasn’t even sure she wanted one.  And if it turned out he didn’t want one with her, it would just be another scar to add to her already battered heart.  She had lived the last two years without him, resigned to the fact that she’d never see him again.  As long as she didn’t get too attached to him again, then she hoped she could spare herself the pain of him choosing Emma over her.

 

She supposed that’s why she made the decision for him.  She had left a message with Emma while she and her team were en route to their reconnaissance mission.  A part of her wondered how he’d react when he eventually found out.  It was wrong of her, she knew.  She should have figured out first where things stood between him and Emma.  But she was a coward.  And her friends always avoided the topic of Emma Frost in her presence anyway.  It was a lot easier to take the stand of “you can’t fire me, I quit.” 

 

She observed him again watching the film.  He looked so carefree.  She hadn’t seen him that way since before he had merged with Apocalypse.  She didn’t realize how much she’d missed him, especially that part of him. 

 

Scott kept tossing popcorn in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.  He kept missing.  “You know,” Jean said drolly.  “For someone famed for their laser accuracy and spatial recognition, you’re dropping more popcorn than you’re eating.”

 

“I’m out of practice,” Scott said, continuing to toss popcorn in the air.  “Here, you try.”  Scott tossed a popcorn at Jean’s face.  She didn’t even try to catch it.  She halted it telekinetically midair.  The indignity!  

 

Scott just laughed.  “You know, it’s usually you who’s trying to get me to have fun,” Scott said.

 

“Well, let me shoot you, then you tell me if you’re in the mood for fun,” Jean said dryly.

 

“Fair enough.  Oh hey, here’s the best part of the movie.  Patrick Swayze and Whoopi Goldberg are going into the bank,” Scott said excitedly.

 

Instead of being enthralled by the film, Jean couldn’t help but be enthralled by her husband.  He was lip syncing the entire scene.  Word for word.  Jean couldn’t help but ask, “How do you know all the words by heart?”

 

Scott smiled sheepishly.  He didn’t answer for a moment.  Jean thought he wouldn’t at all when he said, “There were times I missed you so much, that I’d watch this scene over and over again… and I’d imagine hearing you laugh next to me.”

 

Wow.  Well, what do you say to that?  It was a long-forgotten feeling, she realized - him worming his way into her heart… but then again, had he ever truly left?  “I would not have expected that from you…  You never believed in seeing a movie more than once,” Jean answered lamely. 

 

“People can change, Jean,” Scott said simply.

 

Jean turned her attention to the movie.  She was about to reach for her water when she realized he had taken her hand in his.  How did she not notice sooner?  Was Scott trying to get back together with her?  She was so confused.  She felt vulnerable in a way she hadn’t felt in a very long time.  He was wreaking havoc on her emotions.  She pulled her hand away.

 

Scott looked at her, a question on his face.  Jean tried to make it less awkward.  “I’m uhh, kind of tired.  Would you mind if we finish the movie another time?”  Jean asked. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Scott asked, obviously very perceptive. 

 

“No…  I don’t know… I’m not sure about a lot of things.  I mean, for heaven’s sake, I’m still reeling from your return and now we’re watching a movie together like we’re on some kind of date!” Jean said.

 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Scott asked.

 

Before Jean could answer, the door to her room opened.  Ororo walked in.  She and Jean made eye contact and she gave Jean a look that said ‘ _really?_ ’.   

 

“Everything okay, Storm?” Scott asked.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Ororo said.  “But you have a visitor, Scott.”

 

“A visitor?” Scott asked.

 

“Emma Frost just arrived and is asking for you,” Ororo answered.

 

Jean couldn’t help but wonder what took Emma so long.

 

**To be continued…**

I’m sorry that I didn’t explain how Cyclops came back to life in this chapter.  I’m honestly still debating whether or not to even come up with a scenario of how.  For the purpose of my story, it’s really irrelevant how he came back to life… but I also understand that some people absolutely need an explanation.  Let me ponder this some more. 

 

Anyway, Scott and Emma in the next chapter.  Don’t miss it!

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Author’s Notes:**   Okay, so a bit of warning before you delve into the chapter below.  I did go out of my way NOT to bash Emma Frost as a character (trust me, it took a lot of discipline).  That being said, I do have to show why Scott would choose Jean over her, and in doing so, I may have to refer to some of her less appealing qualities.  Now, onto the story…

**Chapter 4**

 

Scott stepped into, what would best be described as Namor's foyer, and saw Emma Frost standing before him.  She looked exactly as he remembered her.  Strikingly beautiful.  A demanding presence.  A haughty demeanor with a heart buried somewhere in there.  He saw that heart come to the surface the moment she made eye-contact with him.

 

"Scott...  My god..."  Emma gasped.

 

"Emma..." Scott wasn't sure what to say.

 

"I couldn't believe it when Jean left me that video message.  What she said was so unbelievable.  At first, I didn't believe it.  Then I remembered that _Saint Jean_ wasn't one to engage in practical jokes," Emma said.

 

Scott frowned at the slight dig at Jean.  "Jean contacted you?"  Scott asked.

 

Emma nodded.  "I was away and only found the message this morning.  I came as soon as I could, darling."

 

"I appreciate that, thank you.  It's good to see you, Em," Scott said.

 

"How do you feel?" Emma asked.

 

"Good.  I feel better than good, actually.  I feel like my old self again," Scott answered.

 

Emma approached Scott and took his face in her hands.  She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.  Scott allowed the kiss for a moment, curious how it would still feel, then gently pulled back, took one of Emma's hands and kissed it instead. 

 

"Your kisses are like fine wine, my dear.  It just gets better with time," Emma said, smiling, ignoring the fact Scott ended the kiss prematurely.

 

"Your kiss tasted like wine... literally," Scott said, somewhat amused.

 

"Hmm... guilty as charged," Emma answered with a cavalier air. 

 

Scott wasn't surprised that Emma had been drinking.  She often acted like everything was beneath her.  That nothing could rattle her.  But he suspected she had been nervous about seeing him again.  He was flattered. 

 

"So, what have you been up to?" Scott asked.

 

"Well, if you haven't yet heard through the grapevine, I'm no longer affiliated with the X-Men, or any team for that matter.  I've embraced my roots, and I'm doing what I do best... going at it alone," Emma answered.

 

"That's a shame, you have a lot to offer," Scott said, truly believing his words.

 

"Well, 'alone' might be an exaggeration.  I've taken in mutants... I wouldn't quite call what I have a school per se...  But I'm teaching these kids to learn how to fight against a world that fears and hates them," Emma said.

 

"As I understand it, the mutant population is no longer on the brink of collapse.  Why not teach those impressionable young mutants how to live in peace with normal humans?" Scott asked.

 

Emma smirked.  "That's _Saint Jean_ talking now."

 

"I'm not naive, Emma," Scott said.

 

"And I'm not a dreamer, Scott," Emma countered.  "Changing the world is not my style.  I prefer to take advantage of the world as it is to better suit my agenda."

 

"Fair enough," Scott conceded.

 

Emma put her hand on Scott's chest.  "Seeing as you have strong opinions on what I'm doing right now, why not _do it with me_ ," Emma seductively whispered in Scott's ear.

 

Scott looked at the woman before him.  She would always mean a lot to him.  They’d been through so much together.  But he realized long before he died that their relationship had run its course.  He cared for her, he always would, but he no longer loved her.  And although they worked well as a team… he had other priorities at the moment. 

 

“Thank you for the offer, Em.  But I have other plans,” Scott said.

 

“Let me guess, do these plans revolve around a certain redhead?” Emma said haughtily. 

 

“Emma… don’t,” Scott said, disappointed their conversation was taking such a turn.  “We were already broken up long before I died.”

 

“We could have worked things out,” Emma answered.

 

“I don’t think so,” Scott answered evenly.

 

“Tell me, Scott…  Did you ever truly love me?”  Emma asked.

 

“Yes.  Emma, how could you even ask that?  I was a broken man, and you built me from the ground up.  You helped put me back together again.”  _But you couldn’t make me whole again._   Scott hoped Emma hadn’t caught that last thought, but seeing the look on her face, it seemed she did.  “Emma, you stood by me through so much.  I will never forget that, and you will always mean a lot to me.”

 

“Just not as much as Jean,” Emma said it more as a statement than a question.

 

Scott didn’t answer that.  He didn’t need to.  At that moment, Scott realized that he hadn’t started an affair with Emma all those years ago because he had fallen in love with her.  Emma could never come before Jean in his heart.  He developed his love for Emma much later, after Jean had already died.  He admitted to himself that he had an affair because he desperately wanted to rebel.  He felt bitter that Jean had been so preoccupied running the school.  He had felt isolated.  He remembered Emma’s words to him so long ago, “Stop trying to live up to such ridiculous, restrictive ideals.  Let yourself fall.”

 

And fall he did.  And was it ever liberating!  Emma had freed him from the shackles of his responsibilities and the expectations placed on him.  She encouraged him to put himself first.  To get things done that he wanted to get done regardless of the means.  And he admitted, with shame, that it was also liberating to just spend time with a sexy woman who placed no expectations on him.  It was damn convenient!  He hadn’t been afraid to show her the darkness Apocalypse left within him.  And when things headed south for mutants, he had someone who would simply back him up.

 

He had placed Jean on such a high pedestal that he couldn’t help but be more restrained with her.  With Jean, the how mattered as much as the end result.  And he couldn’t help it, but he always strove to be the best man he could be for Jean.  Because for her, it was important that you could still look at yourself in the mirror at the end of the day and not feel shame.  With Emma, the end result often trumped all.  And for a while, he embraced that.  The freedom in it was intoxicating.  But in time, he became someone even he himself no longer recognized.  And the more he changed, the more he longed for Jean’s steadying and loving influence.

 

And as much as he grew to love Emma, he always felt deep shame with how things started for them.  Those feelings became even more pronounced after they had broken up, and especially upon seeing Jean’s younger counterpart make her way to the present.  With pain in his heart, he could see quite clearly how he had cemented his relationship with Emma by desecrating the one he had with Jean.  Making out with Emma over Jean’s grave represented his shame so starkly.  It was an image in his mind’s eye that was so callous as to be unbelievable.  What in heaven’s name possessed him to do that?  He shook his head disgustedly. 

 

“Scott,” Emma said, interrupting his thoughts.  “You don’t belong here.  You’ve changed too much to go back to being Jean’s doting lapdog.”

 

Scott decided to ignore Emma’s barb.  He knew it was her way to lash out at his rejection of her offer.  “I do belong here, Emma.  I belong where Jean is.”

 

Emma snickered.  “You’re assuming she’d even want you back.  Has being dead erased the memories of what you and I did to her behind her back?”

 

“Look, Em…  I stand by what I said.  I loved you.  I still care for you.  But make no mistake, I’ll forever regret breaking my marriage vows.  I will fix things with Jean if it’s the last thing I do,” Scott said vehemently. 

 

“Why?  Because you can’t stand the sin of adultery tainting your soul?” Emma said.  “Get over yourself, it’s been there for years now.”

 

“No.  It’s because I love her that I want to make things right.  And I want a chance at a life with her again.  I’m not the messed-up man I was right after Apocalypse possessed me.  I’m a changed man.  More than that, I’m a good man.  I’ve done things I regret, and yes, I do want to make amends for them.  But ultimately, I believe I deserve the chance to be happy,” Scott answered.

 

“And you foolishly think you’ll find that with Jean,” Emma said condescendingly. 

 

“I know I will,” Scott said.

 

“She does get a say in this as well, you know,” Emma said dryly. 

 

“She cares for me.  I know she does.  As long as I have that, I have hope.  It may not be easy, but nothing with Jean and I ever came easy anyway,” Scott answered.

 

“You are a fool, Scott Summers,” Emma said sighing resignedly.  “I give you and this foolish notion of yours a month.  By then you’ll be crawling back to me.”  And with that, Emma walked out the foyer.

 

“Don’t count on it,” Scott mumbled under his breath.  For a moment he wondered who’d escort her back to the surface.  Then he decided he didn’t care.  She could take care of herself.

 

Scott breathed a sigh of relief.  He hadn’t woken up that morning expecting he’d be able to put closure on a big part of his life by the end of the day.  But that’s exactly how his day turned out.  Emma was his past.  It was a past filled with good memories that he would treasure, but also shameful ones he wanted to make amends for.  And Scott felt an excitement for his future he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

 

He made his way back to Jean’s room.  If she thought she could get rid of him that easily, well, she had another think coming.

 

**To be continued…**

 

Next chapter, Scott lays out all his cards to Jean.  What do you guys think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author’s Notes:**   Thank you all for sticking with me so far.  Not too much happens in this chapter plot-wise, but it’s essential for establishing where Scott and Jean currently stand with each other.  I’ll have a lighter chapter for the next one.  This was a conversation I’d played in my head so many times the past few years when I imagined Jean coming back from the dead, and later when I imagined Scott coming back from the dead LOL  I’m glad to finally put it in writing.  Now, onto the story…

**Chapter 5**

Jean stared at the blank television before her.  She wondered if Scott had already left with Emma.  It’s not like he needed to pack anything.  She could easily just psi-scan the area and she'd have her answer in a millisecond.  Half of her would rather not know, and the other half simply couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort. 

 

Jean sighed.  It was for the best anyway.  The writing was on the wall before she had even died.  Scott had said years ago that he had made a decision between her and Emma.  Considering she was his wife, it was kind of humiliating, regardless of what his decision had been.

 

But the logical part of Jean knew that Scott wouldn’t just take off without letting her know.  She wished he would.  She was annoyed at herself for letting her guard down while they had watched the movie.  She enjoyed his company far too much for her own good.  Especially this charming version of Scott.  He was acting like the man she had married.  What happened to the rigid revolutionary that everyone talked about when they thought she wasn’t in hearing range? 

 

Jean thought back to that time when Emma’s diamond form had been shattered by Angel Salvadore.  She had used her powers to put Emma back together again.  She reminded herself that she did so because Scott needed Emma – that was tough to swallow, by the way.  And in the end, Jean loved Scott enough that she had been willing to let him go. 

 

She had been willing to give him his happiness even if his happiness didn’t lie with her.  She was trying to convince herself now that that was exactly what she was doing again.  But a voice in her mind kept saying, that this time, it wasn’t so altruistic.  It was because she simply wanted to spare herself the pain and humiliation.  It’s so much easier when you can say, ‘it was _my_ idea’. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening.  She looked up.  Scott stepped right in, folded his arms across his chest and gave her an odd look.  When she didn’t give him much of a reaction, he raised his right eyebrow at her.  She stayed silent. 

 

“Were you expecting a goodbye?”  Scott asked.

 

Jean shrugged.  “More or less.”

 

Scott looked disappointed.  “I guess I can’t blame you.”  Scott moved to sit on the edge of Jean’s bed.  “May I ask why you felt compelled to invite Emma over without discussing it with anyone?” 

 

“I knew you wanted to get settled in and resume your life as soon as possible.  I was merely expediting the process,” Jean answered tiredly. 

 

“And you believe my life is with Emma?” Scott asked.

 

“I have no reason to believe otherwise,” Jean said.

 

“No?  How about the fact that I professed my undying love for you that brief moment I was alive, and in your arms again in New Mexico?  Was that not reason enough to believe?” Scott asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

 

“That was a goodbye, Scott.  It wasn’t a declaration of a commitment,” Jean said.

 

“It was to me,” Scott said, sounding almost pained.

 

“Besides, you also professed to love me while you were having an affair with Emma,” Jean said, no accusation in her voice, merely stating fact.

 

Scott looked away from Jean, an anguished look on his face.  “I was a broken man then.  I’m not trying to make excuses, Jean.  What I did was wrong, through and through.  If I could do things differently, I would.”

 

Jean sighed.  She didn’t feel it was fair for Scott to be doing all the apologizing.  “Look, Scott…  It was a really bad time in our marriage.  We both share blame.  I think there’s something I need to tell you…” Jean said, hesitating.

 

“What is it, Jean?  You can tell me anything,” Scott said.

 

“What I’m about to tell you, I’m telling you, not to hurt you, but to ease your conscience…  I think it was before you even started your therapy sessions with Emma…  I uhh… I had approached Logan, making it clear to him I was considering an affair.  Not sure if I would have gone through with it in the end.  But thankfully, he had enough sense for the both of us to nip all that in the bud.”

 

Scott looked devastated by her admission.  Jean felt awful.  That moment of weakness had remained a stain on her conscience since.  But Jean wanted to take Scott’s guilt away.  She didn’t want him sticking around for the sake of making things right, or because of a sense of obligation.  You could hear a pin drop in the room.

 

After a long while, Scott finally broke the silence.  “I could hardly blame you now, could I?  And anyway, I did suspect… something.”  Scott shrugged.  “But that’s neither here nor there.  I don’t blame you for trying to find comfort elsewhere.  I was not a good husband to you.  I wouldn’t even talk to you anymore.  I stopped putting effort into our marriage.  My answer to everything was always ‘just read my mind’.  I see clearly now how terribly unfair I’d been to you.”

 

“And in turn, I focused all my energy into being the headmistress of the school.  In hindsight, I understand now how unavailable I was to you.  You were so vulnerable at the time.  Yes, you pushed me away, but perhaps I didn’t fight hard enough to not allow it.  I expended everything I had in dealing with the school and being part of the X-Men…  I didn’t prioritize our marriage.  I’m sorry, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“I am too, Jean… I am too.  You know, after you freed me from Apocalypse, I didn’t feel like the same man anymore.  There was a darkness he left in my soul.  More than that, he made me doubt everything about myself.  My life seemed so small, my experiences so limited.  I had these dark thoughts I didn’t want you to be privy to.  I began resenting everything…  including you.  I felt like you put a chain of expectation around my neck I could never live up to.  But if I had been honest with myself, then I could have admitted it was my own expectations I couldn’t live up to,” Scott said.

 

“And Emma had no expectations for you,” Jean said.

 

“I was on self-destruct mode, and there was Emma who essentially said, ‘go ahead, you’re allowed,’”  Scott said sadly. 

 

“I suppose it didn’t hurt that she was sexy and convenient too, huh?” Jean said, surprised at the lack of bitterness in her voice.  It almost came out like she was teasing him.

 

“I know I haven’t given you reason to believe otherwise, but I’m not that man anymore.  Please, Jean.  Please give me the chance to be the husband you deserve.  Don’t force me to live the rest of my life without you in it.  I’m no longer that weak man who hurt you so badly.  But strong as I am, I don’t have the strength to lose you again,” Scott pleaded.

 

“I can’t, Scott,” Jean said, turning away from him.

 

“Don’t say that,” Scott begged.

 

“I just can’t go through all that again,” Jean whispered.

 

“I swear, you won’t,” Scott said. 

 

“If we get back together, Emma will always be a spectre between us.  I don’t want to live with ghosts,” Jean said.

 

“It won’t be that way!” Scott said.

 

“Did you love her?” Jean asked.

 

Jean knew he didn’t want to answer her question.  His hesitation was answer enough even before he spoke.  “Yes,” Scott answered.

 

“Then why not be with her?” Jean asked.

 

“Because I need _you_!” Scott said.

 

“But you love her,” Jean said, not willing to let it go just yet.

 

“I _loved_ Emma because I needed her.  I need you because I _love_ you,” Scott said.

 

“If I let you back into my life, how will I know she won’t come between us again?” Jean asked.

 

“A part of me will always care for Emma.  We’d been through so much.  But she’s my past, Jean.  We were broken up long before I even died.  And I’m not in love with her,” Scott said.

 

“I don’t know if we can get past everything that’s happened to us.  Too much has happened.  I don’t think we can overcome it,” Jean said.

 

“You’re wrong!” Scott answered.

 

“Why is this so important to you?” Jean asked.

 

“Because I don’t know how to live in a world where you don’t love me,” Scott said.

 

“You and Emma were together a long time without me.  What’s changed, Scott?”  Jean asked.

 

“I thought of you every day.  I ached for the sound of your voice.  I yearned for your touch.  I missed your sense of humor.  I longed for your strength, your wisdom… your kindness.  You are my conscience, my light… my soulmate,” Scott said.  “You see, Emma gave me joy during certain times, but only _you_ ever gave me true happiness.”

 

Jean fought back the tears that were threatening to well in her eyes.  It was so tempting.  It was so tempting to take up where they had left off before he had merged with Apocalypse.  They had been talking about starting a family.  God, she had such dreams back then.  But she believed deep down that a life with Scott again, would just be putting herself into an endless loop of pain.  Scott was a man with deep issues.  She learned the hard way that she wasn’t enough to help him overcome them.  And when he fell back into his old insecurities, would he be tempted to reach out to someone else again? 

 

“I’m sorry, Scott.  But I can’t be with you,” Jean said, infusing her voice with as much finality as she could muster.

 

“I vow, I’ll change your mind, Jean,” Scott said. 

 

“That’s not your power, Scott,” Jean said evenly. 

 

Scott smiled unexpectedly.  “We’ll see about that.”

 

**To be continued…**

Okay, yes… I stole that line right out of Days Of Future Past.  It was my favorite part of the film, that exchange between Charles and Erik.  Anyway, did Scott bite off more than he can chew?  Let me know in your comments.

 

Next chapter will see Gambit, Gabby, Storm and Rachel.  Don’t miss it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author’s Notes:** This was a fun chapter for me to write.  Scott gets a bit of interaction with the other members of Jean’s team.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Later that night**

 

Scott tossed and turned for about the hundredth time in his bed.  He glanced at the time.  It was 3:40am.  He resigned himself to the fact that sleep would not come to him this night.  He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair.  He thought back to his conversation with Jean.

 

He knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park trying to win Jean back.  But after having had several hours for Jean’s rejection to sink in, he wondered if he had perhaps bitten off more than he could chew.  His wife wasn’t the wishy-washy type.  She says what she means and means what she says.  Jean didn’t play games.  There was no such thing as playing “hard to get” with her.  He tried not to feel despair over the fact that Jean genuinely did not want him back.

 

And so, Scott found himself with the simple but rather daunting dilemma of… how do you change the most powerful mind on earth?  Frustrated, he quickly donned a t-shirt and left his room.  He wandered the empty halls of Namor’s home for a few minutes, until finally settling on the mess hall.  He felt a bit hungry anyway.

 

He walked in and saw Gambit eating an apple.  He was dressed in dark blue jeans with a dark red collared long-sleeve shirt and a black scarf dangling loosely around his neck.  Scott greeted his old friend.  “Would this be a late night or an early morning?”  Although Scott already knew the answer.

 

“You hurt Gambit’s feelings, mon ami.  You know me better den to ask such a question,” Gambit said, with an impish grin.

 

Scott just laughed.  “Of course, my apologies.  I forgot who I was talking to,” Scott said.

 

“Can’ sleep, non?” Gambit asked, obviously knowing the answer as well.

 

“Well, just coming back from the dead, I guess you could say that sleep isn’t a priority for me just now,” Scott answered.

 

“Fair enough,” Gambit acknowledged.  “It’s amazing what we X-Men have experienced.  Even coming back from de dead we’re no stranger to.”

 

Scott just nodded.  They lived extraordinary lives, that was for sure.  “Where you going all dressed up?”  Scott asked, changing the subject.

 

“Actually, I just got back.  Was out with Rogue.  Den, in de middle of our date, she gets a call from Kitty, and said she had to go.  Said she didn’ need ol’ Gambit wit’ her.  So, here I am,” Gambit answered. 

 

“You and Rogue are together?” Scott asked, a little surprised.  Those two had major issues as far as he remembered.

 

“Married actually, going on two years now,” Gambit answered proudly. 

 

Shocked couldn’t begin to describe how Scott felt.  He was genuinely happy for his friends, but couldn’t help but feel the stab of envy as well.  “Wow, umm… how did you get back together?” Scott asked.  He usually wasn’t the type to care about his teammates’ love-lives, but he was genuinely curious.

 

“We had a lot to work out… but most important t’ing is dat we never stopped lovin’ each other,” Gambit said. 

 

“But, what did you do?” Scott asked eager to know more.

 

“Mon ami, Gambit’s never known you to be nosey…  So, only t’ing I can guess is dat you’re asking because of Jean, huh?”  Gambit said.

 

Was he that obvious?  Well, what did he have to lose by admitting it.  “I didn’t mean to be nosey, Remy.  Just thought I might pick up some tips on how to win Jean’s love again.”

 

“Well, dat’s de first problem, see?  Your mission objective isn’ even de right one.  You don’ need to win Jean’s love again.  You never lost it.  You need her trust again.  And sorry to say, mon ami…  don’ mean to judge or anyt’ing, but after what happened to you an’ Jean, dat’s quite de hill to climb,” Gambit said, taking a bite of his apple.

 

Well, that was an understatement.  Scott could tell Gambit no longer wanted to talk about the current subject, and so Scott asked, “Is there a reason you’re on Jean’s team and not Rogue’s?”

 

“We go where we’re needed.  Wit’ Gentle on de team and bot’ Stormy and Jeanie able to fly, Rogue’s powers were better used elsewhere,” Gambit answered.  “I’m usually wit’ Rogue, but Jeannie needed me recently.  I’m goin’ back soon..”

 

“I see,” Scott said.

 

“Well, it’s nice chattin’ wit’ you, Scott.  But I’m gonna try an’ get some shut-eye.  I’ll see you later,” Gambit said, throwing his apple core in the trash and headed out.  He certainly left Scott with some things to ponder.

 

**7:30am**

**A Few Hours Later**

Unable to fall asleep even after his conversation with Gambit, Scott decided to make Jean’s favorite breakfast.  He went through the available food in the kitchen and saw they had everything he needed to make Silver Dollar Pancakes with scrambled eggs. 

 

He just flipped over a pancake when a cheerful voice from behind him said, “Wow, it smells great, here!”

 

Scott turned around to see Gabby take a seat at the island on the other side of him.  “Good morning, Gabby,” Scott said smiling.  “Where is everybody?”

 

“Prob’ly sleepin’.  No one gets up early ‘cept for me, Jean and Namor.  And Namor doesn’t eat breakfast.  Says unless a naked woman makes it for him, he’s not interested,” Gabby said.

 

“Shocking,” Scott mumbled sarcastically. 

 

“So, what does color look like to you with your shades tinted all red like that?” Gabby asked.

 

“Well… everything looks like it has a mix of red,” Scott answered, surprised at the question.  No one’s really asked him that since… well, since Jubilee.

 

“What color is this?” Gabby asked, pointing at her shirt.

 

“That’s kind of purple,” Scott answered, humoring the kid.

 

“Oh, it’s blue… well, what about this?”  Gabby asked, grabbing a banana and showing it to Scott.

 

“Sort of orange,” Scott answered.

 

“Oh…  Well, what do you do in the mornings when you have eye-crispies?” Gabby asked.

 

“Umm… I uhh-”

 

“And what about if your eye gets itchy?  How do you scratch it and not accidentally blast the whole place apart?” Gabby asked.

 

Scott just laughed.  “It’s funny you should ask that.  Jean and I were vacationing once, and we rented a small sailboat.  I was on deck just checking things out.  My eyes were a bit itchy and so I took off my glasses to scratch my eyes.  I only accidentally scratched one eye open the tiniest bit, but it was enough to blow most of the mast off.”

 

Gabby was laughing so hard.  “Jean must’ve been so mad.”

 

“Yeah, she was,” Scott said, remembering that day so fondly.  “We didn’t get our deposit back, that was for sure.  But, after Jean calmed down, we actually let ourselves drift off for a while out at sea.  Just enjoying each other’s company.  Then Jean used her powers to guide us back to shore.”

 

“So uhh… what color are your eyes?” Gabby asked.

 

“They’re brown,” Scott answered.

 

“So, if everything you see has a mix of red, doesn’t it get tough to make sure your clothes match?  Color-wise, I mean,” Gabby asked.

 

“Jean’s got a great fashion sense.  I’d always ask her if I looked good or not…  After she died, well, I just stuck with the dark colors.  Can’t go wrong with blacks and navy blues,” Scott said. 

 

“I guess… but that’s boring,” Gabby said.

 

Scott couldn’t argue with that.  He didn’t discuss the topic of clothing with Emma much.  Her fashion sense was a little too liberal for his taste, for lack of a better term.  “Anyway, young lady.  Skipping breakfast isn’t good for you.  Here, have some of this,” Scott said, handing her a plate full of eggs and pancakes.

 

“Thanks!” Gabby said happily.  “You know, you’re not that big of an asshole as I thought you’d be.”

 

“Uhh… thanks?” Scott said. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Gabby said smiling.

 

It was a sad reminder that people talked, and he unfortunately had burned bridges after Jean had died.  Another thing to mend on his list.

 

**An hour later**

“You really didn’t have to go through the trouble, Scott,” Jean said, as she tried sitting up in her bed.  She hated how her heart melted when he came in holding a tray of her favorite breakfast along with her coffee – two creams, no sugar. 

 

“It’s no trouble.  It’s for you,” Scott said, smiling.  “Besides, you need to put on some weight.”

 

“Oh…  Do I?” Jean wondered if he was comparing her and Emma at that moment.  Then she scolded herself for even caring.

 

“You’re beautiful as always, Jean…  But you are thinner than I remember.  I just want to take care of you,” Scott said.

 

“That’s not your job, Scott,” Jean said, feeling bad that it came out a little harsher than she intended.

 

It didn’t seem to faze Scott.  “Perhaps I want it to be.”

 

Jean just gave him a look.  Scott continued.  “And anyway, Jean…  Putting on weight isn’t a bad thing.  There’ll just be more of you for me to love.”

 

Jean sighed.  She didn’t want him saying things like that to her.  For better or worse, it served to chip away at the wall she’d built around herself.  “If I ate myself to obesity, would you drop this whole wanting to get back together with me thing?”

 

“No,” Scott grinned, seeming to enjoy getting under her skin.

 

“Figures,” Jean mumbled.

 

“Do you remember that time I got bit by that snake?” Scott asked, changing the subject.

 

“When we were raising Nate in the future?  He was around four years old at the time,” Jean said, nodding.

 

“Yeah, even after the venom was drained from my wound, I was still so deathly ill.  I couldn’t keep any food down,” Scott said.

 

“Nate was so scared.  He kept asking, ‘Is Slym gonna be okay?’” Jean didn’t want to mention how scared to death she had been as well. 

 

“But you never gave up on me…  You stayed up through the days and nights, constantly replenishing the food I couldn’t keep down… All the while taking care of Nate and keeping him calm,” Scott said, a look of amazement on his face at the memory.

 

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Jean said, wanting to downplay the whole incident.

 

Scott just smiled at her indulgently.  “Yes, you did.  You took care of me and our son because you loved us so much.  And now I’m taking care of you because I love you so much.”

 

“It’s not the same, Scott,” Jean said.

 

“I beg to differ,” Scott said.  “Despite how ill I’d been, that time with you and Nate remains a treasured memory for me.”

 

“Me too,” Jean said, honestly.

 

“You know, being together again, we could make more wonderful memories,” Scott said, taking her hand in his.

 

“Or, add to the painful ones we’ve accumulated as well,” Jean said, taking back her hand. 

 

“This glass-half-empty version of you is not one I’m used to,” Scott said, frustration creeping out of his voice.

 

“Look, Scott, I’m not trying to shut you out of my life completely,” Jean said, although a voice in her head called her a liar.  “And I’m sure we can be good friends-”

 

“How can I _just_ be friends with the woman I love more than anyone?  For god’s sake, throw me a lifeline here, Jean!”  Scott said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

 

“What do you want from me, Scott?” Jean cried. 

 

“I want you to take a chance on us.  I’m asking you to forgive me, and to give us a chance to be the family we were always supposed to be before I fucked things up!” Scott said raising his voice.

 

Jean took a deep breath.  She didn’t want to get into a shouting match with Scott.  After a moment, she said, “There’s nothing to forgive, Scott.  Haven’t we established that our failed marriage was on both our shoulders?”

 

“Our marriage doesn’t have to be a failure, Jean.  We can put it back together again into something even stronger than it was before,” Scott said.

 

Jean resented the fact that everything Scott was saying was so tempting.  A part of her wished he’d just gone and left with Emma…  This, well, this was so much more dangerous.  If in a moment of weakness, she let herself fall into his arms again, and then later on he changed his mind…  It would break her.  Perhaps in some ways, even worse than it broke her the first time.

 

After several more tense moments of silence, Jean changed the subject.  “So, what are your plans now?”

 

“You know what my plans are,” Scott said, evenly.

 

“You know what I meant,” Jean said, sighing. 

 

Scott stood up and stretched.  He sighed deeply and said, “I didn’t come here to have an argument with you, Jean.  I really just came by to bring you breakfast and spend some time with you.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I know,” Jean said, barely above a whisper.

 

“I’ll come by again later,” Scott said, letting himself out.

 

Once the door closed shut, Jean finally let her tears fall.

 

**At that moment**

Scott stood outside Jean’s door and wanted to kick himself.  He had pushed her too hard, too far and too quickly.  Damn it!  He prayed for patience.  He prayed for God to grant Jean the courage to take a leap of faith.  But most of all, he prayed for God to give him back the woman he knew he didn’t deserve.  Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. 

 

“Are you alright, my friend?”

 

“Ororo?”  Scott opened his eyes and saw his former co-leader standing before him.  He hadn’t even heard her approach.

 

“You look… dismayed,” Ororo said.

 

“I feel Jean pushing me further and further away,” Scott said, despair filling him.

 

“It can’t be easy for Jean, Scott,” Ororo said.  “She fears if she accepts you back into her life, that Emma Frost would always be in the picture.  It’s not hard for me to imagine that she would always wonder, when you’re being intimate, if Emma’s on your mind.”

 

Actually, it had been the other way around.  Scott didn’t want to voice that stray thought.  “Look, ‘Ro… Jean always had a thing for Logan, it didn’t stop me from being with her.”

 

“But she never loved him… not like you loved Emma,” Ororo said.  A part of Scott was tempted to tell her about Jean’s confession about her almost-affair.  But quickly quashed that thought.  He was not going to tarnish Jean in anyone’s eyes.  Besides, Ororo had a point.  Jean never loved Logan, not in that way.  Even he knew that.

 

Before Scott could say more, he heard footsteps running towards them.  “Storm!  I heard my mom’s been hurt!  Where is-”

 

Rachel stopped in her tracks at the sight of Scott.  Complete shock on her features.  “Rachel?” Scott said.

 

“Cyclops?” Rachel said, disbelief still written on her face. 

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Well,” Ororo interrupted.  “I see you all have some catching up to do…  I shall leave you to it.”  And with that, Storm walked away leaving father and daughter gaping at each other.

 

**To be continued…**

 

Did you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it?  Any suggestions or things you want to see in future chapters?  Anyway, next chapter will be quite the reunion.  You don’t want to miss it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author’s Note:** Yeah, so Rachel plays the role of relationship counselor here.  Not a very good one perhaps, and definitely a biased one… but one nonetheless.  Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**An hour later**

“That’s beyond crazy, mom,” Rachel said, shaking her head. 

 

Her mother just gave her a sad smile.  “Is it really anymore crazy than _me_ coming back from the dead?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s you.  That’s your expertise, not Cyclops’s.”

 

“Funny,” her mother said, drolly.  In the last two years since her mother came back, they’d gotten really close, and more often than not, Rachel referred to Jean as ‘mom’.  Her mother didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

“Anyway, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him.  I had to see you for myself first.  I needed you to tell me that what I saw was real…  And of course, I was worried sick when I heard from Rogue, who heard from Gambit, that you’d been shot through the gut,” Rachel said.

 

“I was hoping the news wouldn’t reach you.  I didn’t want you to worry needlessly.”

 

“I had a right to know, mom.  Besides Nathan, you’re the only family I have left.”

 

“Not anymore…   Speaking of, where’s Scott now?” her mother asked.

 

“I don’t know, I left him standing in the hallway just outside your room.  I just wanted to see that you were okay first.  I thought I heard him yell something to me like he wanted to talk…  But I don’t sense his presence nearby anymore,” Rachel said.

 

Her mom chuckled.  “Well, it _has_ been almost two hours that you’ve been chatting with me now.  I’m sure he went to find something else to do.”

 

“I guess…”  Rachel said.  “So… how are you?”

 

“I’m healing fast.  The bullet missed all my vital organs - obviously.  It’s really just a bad flesh wound when you break it down.  I’ll be on my feet again in-”

 

“That’s _not_ what I meant,” Rachel said interrupting.

 

Her mother sighed.  “Seeing your father again is tough, I’ll admit.  A part of me is so happy he’s alive.  And he’s acting like the Scott I remember… from before Apocalypse merged with him…”

 

“But?” Rachel prompted.

 

“He’s made it clear he wants us to be together again.”

 

“And you don’t want that?”

 

“A part of me wants it… needs it… more than my next breath.  But the other part of me thinks it’s just too late.  Too much has happened.  Not to mention Emma’s still around…  I think I could have considered getting back with him if it had just been a sexual indiscretion.  I know how badly his mind was messed up after he merged with Apocalypse.  But his relationship with Emma turned into a lot more.  I deserve better than to have to compete for my husband’s affections.  I want more for myself than always having to feel the need to compare…” her mother said, trailing off.

 

Rachel couldn’t help but scoff.  “I wouldn’t worry about Emma.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Well, first of all, they had already broken up even before Cyclops died-”

 

“What _did_ happen with them?  Why did your father and Emma end their relationship?”

 

“I couldn’t tell you for sure.  I’m not privy to the details – nor would I want to be… But I can tell you why you don’t have to worry about the blue-lipped queen if you end up giving Cyclops another chance,” Rachel said.

 

“Oh?  And why is that?” her mother asked.

 

“Granted, this is just from my own observation… And I’ll be the first to tell you that I’m definitely biased… But ultimately, they didn’t work out because there was more lust than trust in that relationship,” Rachel said.

 

“Quite the poet, my dear,” her mom said wryly.

 

Rachel just shrugged unapologetically.  “I believe Cyclops cared for her… Probably even believes he loved her.  But their foundation was shaky at best.”

 

“I see…” her mom said, trailing off.

 

“It was obvious to me that whatever it was they had was not built on a foundation of trust,” Rachel said simply.  Her father never fully trusted Emma.  She didn’t care what anyone said.

 

Her mother sighed.  “Don’t you remember?  Your father trusted Emma to counsel him after I freed him from Apocalypse.  That’s more than he trusted me.”

 

“I don’t see it that way.  Your opinion meant so much to him that he was afraid to let you see the darkness he was so ashamed of.  And Emma exploited his confusion and vulnerability.  And sure, she ended up falling in love with him… or whatever love means to her.  But ultimately, she still took advantage of him.  And I’m sure deep down, even subconsciously, he knows that.  Is it really so hard to see why he never fully trusted her?”  Rachel asked.

 

“Be that as it may…  He still loved her, may still love her.  I don’t want to live with ghosts.  I already endured that after Madelyne died.  I’d really rather not do so again,” her mother answered weakly.

 

“You put far too much stock in love, mom.  Love is easy.  People fall in and out of love all the time.  Trust is a lot harder to come by.  And because Scott already experienced that unconditional trust with you, I’m sure he found his relationship with Emma lacking in that department,” Rachel said.  And without unwavering trust in a relationship, could there even be true love?  She didn’t know and so didn’t voice it.

 

Rachel realized that deep down, she still hadn’t fully forgiven Cyclops for his relationship with Emma.  She hated that it still had the power to hurt her.  She had been so devastated at her mother’s death.  Then to witness her father flaunting Emma Frost in front of her so soon after her mother died, it was almost more than she could bear. 

 

“You okay, Rach?” her mother asked.  Perceptive as always.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rachel quickly answered, shoving some of her bitter thoughts aside. 

 

“Rach, stop being angry at your father.  I know you’ve come a long way in forgiving him, but like I’ve told you plenty of times before…  Our marriage fell apart because we both allowed it to.  It’s not just his fault,” her mother said, taking her hand.

 

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly.  “Like I said, I’m biased.  And let’s leave it at that.”

 

“Fair enough,” her mom answered, although Rachel detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

Rachel wasn’t quite ready to let the topic of her parents’ relationship go just yet and asked, “Are you really sure you don’t want to be with him again?”

 

“I don’t know…  As I understand, he and Emma were together a long while.  They were obviously very much in love…”

 

Rachel snickered.  “Please…  You’d be surprised how long lust can masquerade as true love.  I mean, I’ll admit, they had some kind of version of love.  But it’s not like what you two had together.  The love you two shared, brought us X-Men together as a family.  It was a love we could all respect.  When things fell apart for you two…  All of us, your friends and family lost a bit of that faith in love as well.”

 

“And what are your thoughts, Rach?  What would you do?” her mom asked.

 

“…I honestly don’t know,” Rachel said sadly.

 

**A little later**

Scott found himself quite annoyed that Jean found the time to let Emma know about his resurrection, but not their own children.  His daughter had been beyond shocked to see him.  It was like she had seen a ghost.  He supposed, in a manner of speaking, she did.

 

He knew Rachel was worried sick after hearing that Jean had gotten hurt.  And he was sure he’d be part of the topic of conversation once Rachel ascertained that Jean’s life wasn’t in any danger.  So, he hadn’t intruded while mother and daughter had their reunion. 

 

It was getting a bit late, and it was past the time he normally went to bed.  But he wanted an opportunity to have some time with Rachel as well.  If there was one person in the world aside from Jean that he needed to make amends towards, it was his own daughter.  It had been quite the slap to the face when Rachel dropped the Summers surname.  In hindsight, he couldn’t blame her.

 

“You’ve got quite a reserve of patience,” Rachel said, walking in the room.  “I suspect you’ve been waiting for me all this time?”

 

“I wanted a chance to talk to you,” Scott answered honestly.

 

Rachel walked tentatively towards him, stood on her toes and gave him a hug.  “It’s good to see you, Scott.”

 

“I missed you, Rach.  I’m so glad to see you.  You look well,” Scott said, returning the hug wholeheartedly.  It wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as the reception Jean received earlier, nor did Rachel refer to him as ‘dad’, but it was more than he deserved. 

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, considering you just crawled out of the grave,” Rachel said, teasingly. 

 

Scott just laughed.  It warmed his heart that Rachel seemed to want to connect with him.  “So, did you and Jean have a good chat?”

 

“Yeah, we did.  We would have talked some more, but I could tell she was still in a bit of pain.  So, I told her to get some rest,” Rachel said.

 

“Did you guys talk about anything interesting?” Scott asked, probing for any information on Jean’s state of mind.

 

“You mean, did she tell me anything about what her thoughts are on relationships?” Rachel cheekily asked. 

 

“You readin’ my mind?” Scott asked good-naturedly.

 

“Don’t need to.  For the first time in a long while, you’re wearing your heart on your sleeve again,” Rachel said.

 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Scott asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I like it,” Rachel answered.  “I’ve missed seeing you like this.  You don’t seem so… bogged down.”

 

Scott tried imagining himself in Rachel’s place.  How had she viewed him the last several years?  Even after they came to a truce, he knew she didn’t view him entirely favorably.  That, he could accept, was entirely on him.  He hadn’t even considered her feelings when he started his relationship with Emma.  Knowing how much Rachel loved Jean, and knowing how much his and Jean’s relationship meant to her, he could only imagine how devastating it all had been. 

 

“I haven’t been the father I should have been to you, Rachel.  I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Scott said, through a lump in his throat.

 

“You don’t owe me an apology, Scott.  You’re not really my father.  He died when I was just a teenager,” Rachel said.

 

She couldn’t have hurt him more if she stabbed him in the heart.  For a long time now, Scott considered Rachel his daughter, despite the fact he left a lot to be desired on how he treated her.  And it was painful that she obviously viewed Jean as her real parent but not him. 

 

Scott stayed silent for a long time, wanting to say so much, yet not knowing what to say at all.  Finally, he broke the silence and said, “I wish so much that Jean and I had you.  I wish so much that we had started a family.  And make no mistake, Rachel…  I do consider you my family.  More than that, I haven’t given up hope that Jean and I could still one day create a family.”  And Scott very much hoped that Rachel would want to be a part of that.

 

“So, you really do want mom back, huh?” Rachel said.

 

“More than anything,” Scott answered.  “But I will admit, I do worry that I’ve given myself a Sisyphean task.  I mean, is it even possible to change the most powerful mind on earth?  Am I just setting myself up for a world of hurt?”

 

“May I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Why do you want mom back?” Rachel asked.  “I’m sure Emma would be more than happy to be with you again.”

 

“Look, Rach…  Despite what most people believe, I didn’t leave Jean for Emma.  Yes, I regrettably had a psychic affair with her…  But I know that had your mom not died, we could have worked things out.  I know you have no reason to believe me, but I would not have started a relationship with Emma if Jean had lived.”

 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Rachel said.  “Do you really want mom back?  Or is this just a challenge you want to take on because now mom is the forbidden fruit and not Emma?”

 

Ouch.  He supposed he deserved that.  “This isn’t a game to me, Rachel.  I want Jean back because I love her.  She’s the only woman I love.  She’s the only person who can make me whole.  She’s the kindest person I know.  She also has the fieriest temper of anyone I know.  She understands me, yet doesn’t let me get away with crap.  She holds me accountable and I’m always a better man because of it.  She can always make me laugh.  Whenever I’m with her I feel like I’m home.  She’s the only woman I can picture to be the mother of my children, the only woman I want to start a family with,” Scott answered honestly. 

 

“Well, someone who is as amazing as you just described won’t be easy to win, let alone win back,” Rachel said, a look of sympathy on her face.  “If she were easy, she wouldn’t be amazing.  Ask yourself if she’s worth it.  If she is, you’ll know not to give up.  If you give up, you’re not worthy.  Love hurts as we both well know, but I think we can agree that mom’s worth suffering for.”

 

“She’s worth everything to me,” Scott said, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

Rachel sighed looking torn.  “Look, Scott… I’m not sure myself if I want her back with you.  I mean, do I want my parents back together?  Of course, I do!  But at the same time, I don’t want mom hurt again.  There’s no one on earth who’s capable of hurting her the way you could-”

 

“I swear, that’ll never happen again-” Scott said interrupting.

 

“ _However_ … I was also going to say, that there’s also no one on earth who could make her as happy as you could,” Rachel said, almost sadly.  She sighed deeply.  “What can I say, pops, you’re a high risk, high reward venture.”

 

Scott couldn’t help but chuckle at his daughter’s apt description of things.  “No risk, Rach.  I swear, I will do right by our family this time.  I’ll never again be the disappointment you’ve known me to be.”

 

“I hope so, for our all our sakes,” Rachel said, getting up and leaving Scott by himself.

 

Little did she know she just gave Scott a newfound resolve.

 

**To be continued…**

So…  what did you think of Rachel’s insights on her family dynamics?  I definitely don’t envy her LOL.  Also, I’m considering bringing up the events of Here Comes Tomorrow… but how could I all of a sudden get Scott/Jean to know this bit of tidbit, when I’ve gone through the story so far with them not knowing?  What do you think could trigger this sudden knowledge in one or both of them?  Please, throw some ideas my way!

 

Anyway, next chapter…  All hell breaks loose!  Don’t miss it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author’s Notes:** Thanks everyone for the feedback and the kind words as well as suggestions for what you want to see.  You’ve all given me great ideas for future chapters already.  Also, to my American readers, Happy upcoming fourth of July!

**Chapter 8**

**One week later**

Jean gingerly made her way through the halls of Searebro.  It was the first time she had taken more than ten steps since she got shot.  But she was starting to feel better and her wound didn’t look like it would easily tear open anymore. 

  
She wondered what Scott was doing at the moment.  A quick scan of the area told her he was working out in their version of a danger room.  Jean paused and wondered what to do about Scott.  He was making it very, very difficult for her to keep her walls up.  Just the other day he’d put together a playlist of all her favorite songs on an iPod for her.  He said it was so she wouldn’t get bored just watching television all day.  She didn’t know what touched her heart more, the fact he bothered or that he still knew all her favorite songs. 

 

Jean sighed.  The man was nothing if not persistent.  She’ll think about what to do about her situation again after she had her coffee.  She’d only woken up a few minutes ago and still had a bit of fog in her brain.  She finally reached the mess hall when she heard -

“I feel bad for Cyke,” a voice that sounded like Gambit’s said.  “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

 

“This isn’t about _deserve_ , Gambit,” Storm replied.  “You know that saying, ‘fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me’?” 

 

Jean stood just outside the mess hall.  She found herself frozen in place.  Speaking of sayings, what was that one she always heard her father say?  “Eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves”.  Well, let’s test that theory.

 

“Whoever said dat didn’ get possessed by Apocalypse,” Gambit retorted. 

 

“Have any of you even considered that Jean may just want to be alone?” Laura asked.

 

“If it was anyone else other than Scott, I’d agree with you, Laura.  But you were there in New Mexico with us.  You saw them that brief moment together.  Those two are still very much in love with each other.  I don’t know why Jean can’t just give them both their hearts’ desire,” Kurt said.

 

“Jean is a beautiful woman both inside and out who any man would be lucky to have.  Why should she settle for the one who did not treasure her when he had her?” Gentle added.

 

Good god, even Gentle who never spoke decided to weigh in.  Jean could only shake her head.

 

“Were you not listening, mon ami, when I said _Apoc-a-lypse_?” Gambit said sarcastically.

 

“Look, Scott is my friend as well,” Ororo said, “But I do see things from Jean’s point of view.  When she discovered his affair, he had the gall to defend himself by saying it wasn’t physical.  He ignored how his indiscretion was in fact far worse.  Scott didn’t betray Jean with something as mundane as physical infidelity, but instead violated her trust by opening up the entirety of himself to Emma.”

 

“Did anyone not hear me at all?” Gambit said aloud. it seems, to no one in particular.

 

“Scott and Jean aren’t wrong for each other.  They were an extraordinary couple that lived extraordinary lives and had extraordinary experiences which included extraordinary challenges,” Kurt said passionately.  “I do not condone Scott’s indiscretion, but I cannot judge him either because his circumstances were… well, extraordinary.”

 

“I personally prefer blondes,” Namor chimed in, disinterest dripping from every word.

 

“I like Cyclops.  He’s nice,” Gabby added.  It looks like Scott made a friend.

 

This was getting to be too much.  It was humiliating to hear her team discuss her personal life that way.  She knew they meant well, but she was the leader of the team and didn’t want to be spoken about in this manner.  An unwelcome thought suddenly came to her.  Would some of them think less of her if she did get back with Scott?  Would they see it as a form of weakness?  Jean shoved the thought aside.  She had no such plans.

 

Jean walked in, cleared her throat letting everyone know she was there.  Several of her teammates went red in the face realizing she had heard parts of their conversation.  Namor just had a smug look as always. 

 

“Good morning, Jean!” Gabby happily waved to her. 

 

Jean gave them all a serene smile.  “Good morning, guys.”

 

“Meine freundin, should you be on your feet so soon?” Kurt asked Jean. 

 

“I’m feeling much better, Kurt,” Jean answered.

 

“Cyke won’ be happy wit’ you bein’ up an’ about when you’re supposed to be recoverin’,” Gambit added.

 

“What I do is not up to him,” Jean said, annoyed that Gambit would imply Scott was her keeper.

 

“Sorry, Jeannie, didn’t mean it dat way.  But Gambit worried about you too, non?” Gambit said.

 

“I know… I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be short with you, Remy,” Jean answered, feeling bad for her curt answer.  “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

 

Jean noticed the others look knowingly at each other.  Jean sighed inwardly.  The challenges of a tight-knit team.  She tried ignoring it.  Jean went to the other side of the rec room to pour herself some much needed coffee when Cyclops joined them.

 

“Jean?  What are you doing up so soon?” Scott asked, sounding very worried.  “You’re still injured.”

 

Jean reminded herself that Scott was coming from a place of concern for her well-being.  “I’m okay, Scott.  I feel much better.”

 

“Then why are you walking so gingerly?” Scott asked, doubt written all over his face.

 

“Because I haven’t been on my feet in quite some time.  I’m just getting used to it again.  Please don’t be worried, Scott.  I just can’t spend the whole day in bed again,” Jean said.

 

Before Scott could answer, Trinary came into the rec room.  A look of worry on her face.  “Trinary, is everything okay?” Jean asked.

 

“I’m afraid not, Jean.  I just learned that several men and women, all hailing from Yekaterinburg were kidnapped late last night.  I looked into it further, and the one thing they all have in common is that they’re mutants.  It’s not common knowledge they’re mutants though.  The press hasn’t made the connection yet.  But I hacked into some files and found out soon enough.  All it’ll take is some investigative journalist with a bit of creativity to figure this all out,” Trinary explained.

 

“Are the kidnappers asking for any sort of ransom?” Scott asked.

 

“Not that I know of,” Trinary answered.

 

“Do we even know who the kidnappers are?” Storm asked.

 

“I’m almost sure they’re the underground group of mutant-haters calling themselves the Order of the Cross.  Their platform is that mutants are an abomination and against god’s plans.  This is the Russian arm of the group we were doing reconnaissance on just last week, Jean,” Trinary said.

 

“How can you be sure?” Jean asked.

 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, but still pretty confident.  Their online footprint is almost identical,” Trinary answered.  “I also intercepted some communication.  I know where they took the kidnapped mutants.  They have a secret base deep in the Ural Mountains.”

 

“If dey don’ want a ransom, den what do dey plan to do wit’ dem?” Gambit asked.

 

“I believe they want to expose them to the world for being mutants.  They want to sow fear in people.  These men and women who were kidnapped are highly respected people in their communities.  They’re trying to make a point to regular humans that they can’t trust anyone.  They want to sow division,” Trinary said.

 

“If these men and women aren’t prepared to be outed as mutants, then no one has the right to take that choice from them,” Jean said.  “Trinary, prep Sentinel-X.  I want us in the air in twenty minutes.  We’ll discuss strategy on the way.”

 

“I believe I shall sit this one out,” Namor said casually.

 

“As should you, Jean,” Scott said, grabbing her arm.  “You’re in no condition to be rescuing anybody.”

 

“I said I’m fine,” Jean said, pulling her arm back.

 

“Your wound hasn’t fully healed yet,” Scott argued.

 

“My wound doesn’t prevent me from using my powers.  I’m going,” Jean said, already making her way around Scott and heading for the exit.

 

“You’re not going, Jean,” Scott said, using his Cyclops voice.  This made Jean angry.

 

“You’re not the leader, Scott.  I am.  And I say I’m going.  You can’t stop me,” Jean said calmly, belying the fact she was fuming inside at Scott questioning her in front of her team.

 

Scott was an intelligent man and she knew that he recognized the fact that he wouldn’t win this argument.  He seemed to back off.  “Alright, Jean, you win.  But I’m going with you.”

 

Jean didn’t bother arguing.  She knew she wouldn’t win if she tried to stop him from coming.  Besides, he was the tactical genius.  They sure could use him.

 

Everyone with the exception of Namor was aboard Sentinel-X in less than fifteen minutes.  Jean quickly took her seat at the controls.  Gambit sat next to her.  He leaned over to her and whispered, “You and Cyke already fightin’ like a married couple.  Why not just make it official, non?”

 

Jean just gave Gambit a saccharine smile and said, “As your beloved wife would say, ‘shut it, Swamp Rat’.” 

 

Gambit just laughed out loud.

 

**Six hours later**

“The building they’re using as a hideout doesn’t seem to be equipped with any high-tech equipment.  I don’t sense anything,” Trinary said. 

 

“Dis should be a walk in de park,” Gambit commented.

 

“Don’t get cocky, Remy,” Jean said.  They were currently cloaked and surveying the building they believed to be the terrorist group’s hideout.  They discreetly landed Sentinel-X amidst a copse of trees. 

 

“Jean, how many people do you sense in there?” Scott asked.

 

“I sense nine of the kidnapped mutants.  They’re being held on the twelfth floor, there on the north east side.  There are six armed members of the terrorist group guarding them.  And I sense another two on the third floor,” Jean said.

 

“Eight bad guys?  That’s it?  Gambit’s right, this is gonna be a walk in the park,” Gabby said excitedly.

 

“Something seems off…  Why so few members?  You think eight people could have pulled this off so seamlessly?” Scott wondered aloud. 

 

“Why not?  They’re armed, the mutants aren’t,” Gabby said.

 

“Trinary, do we know the nature of the kidnapped mutants’ powers?” Jean asked.

 

“No.  The medical reports I hacked into only disclosed that they carried the mutant gene.  It didn’t specify more than that,” Trinary answered.

 

“Alright team, this is the plan.  This will be a hit and run mission.  Kurt, you’ll teleport us all directly on that floor and as close to the kidnapped mutants as you can.  They won’t be expecting us.  I’ll telepathically cloak us, so we’re not seen,” Jean said.  She turned to Gabby and Laura.  “You two, take down the armed guards, but no killing.  Cyclops and I will work on freeing the captured mutants.  Gentle, you make your way to the third floor and take care of the two guards there.  Storm, please stay behind here.  Kurt won’t have the strength to teleport us all out of there.  We’ll need you to maneuver Sentinel-X in place when we’re ready to leave.”

 

“Do we know what condition the hostages will be in?” Storm asked.

 

“Unfortunately, there’s no way to know,” Scott answered.  “It’s a calculated risk.  If they’re immobile, we have the capacity to carry them aboard.  That’s no problem.  The problem is if they need extensive medical help.  But we can’t worry about that now.  Whatever their injuries, they’re still better off in our custody than the Order of the Cross’s.”

 

“Everyone, turn your comms on,” Jean said.  “Storm, wait for my single.  Our rendezvous point will be the north-east side of the building.  I’ll telekinetically lift us all from the twelfth floor and onto Sentinel-X.” 

 

Everyone made their way to where Nightcrawler stood, prepping himself for the arduous task of teleporting so many of his teammates at once.  Jean turned to Gambit.  “Remy, you have Kurt’s back when we get there.  In case something goes wrong, he’ll be too weak to defend himself.”

 

“You got it, chere,” Gambit said with a lazy grin, obviously not believing anything would go wrong. 

 

“Alright, meine freunde… grab hold of me wherever you can,” Kurt said.  And with that, he took a deep breath and BAMNF! 

 

They were inside the building.  But what greeted them shocked them all.  They were surrounded by hundreds of armed men.  Jean had no idea how they could see her and her team when she was actively cloaking them telepathically.  They were so taken by surprise that they were all a second too late in reacting.  Jean was shot in the thigh by a dart of some kind.  She cried in pain. 

 

She looked around and saw Gambit was shot too.  He was on the ground.  He reached out for cards in his pocket, but it looked like he couldn’t charge them.

 

“Retreat!!!” Cyclops yelled.  He opened fire on them with his optic blast sending several militants crashing through a wall.

 

Jean tried shielding them with her telekinesis but it wasn’t working.  She didn’t know what was wrong.  Her heart pounded.  She looked to her left and saw Gentle who was being overwhelmed by five of the terrorists.  He seemed to be getting weaker by the second.

 

Jean instinctively pulled out the dart in her thigh.  There was some type of blue liquid dripping from her wound.  Upon closer inspection she was sure it injected her with some kind of serum.  She crawled on her hands and knees… to where, she didn’t know.  She was a sitting duck.  She looked behind her, Laura and Gabby were being dragged away by several men, they too had been overpowered.

 

She saw several men approach her.  She was dead.  She had nowhere to turn.  She could feel her wound from the bullet she took the week before tearing open.  One man bent down to grab her, when he was blown across the room and right through a wall.  Cyclops!  In another second, she felt familiar arms encircle her waist, and pick her up.

 

“Hang tight, hon.  This might hurt,” Scott said, as she put her arms around his neck. 

 

Before she could ask him what he was about to do, he jumped out an opening in the wall, one he probably made himself, and used his optic blasts to slow their descent.  Scott did his best to shield her body with his, but Jean still felt something snap in her left leg the moment they hit the snow-covered ground.  A fog suddenly surrounded them.  Storm!

 

Jean looked up to see Sentinel-X.  Storm was getting closer and had opened the hatch to let them in, when several of the terrorists started opening fire on Storm with rocket launchers.  She couldn’t fire back without destroying the whole building and killing their friends as well as the kidnapped mutants.  Storm had no choice, she abandoned her rescue attempt.

 

Before Jean could see if Storm was able to escape, Scott lifted her in his arms and carried her away, using the fog as their cover.  “There, Jean!  I see an ATV.  Let’s grab it,” Scott yelled.

 

He quickly placed her on the all-terrain vehicle.  He did something for several seconds to the ignition then the motor started.  They sped as quickly as they could away from the building.  Jean knew she was in shock.  Her entire team had just been captured, or worse, perhaps killed.  She didn’t know Storm’s fate.  Her powers no longer worked.  She could only hope her leg wasn’t broken.  She was bleeding from her wound having been torn.  They were in the middle of the Ural Mountains in the dead of winter.  They didn’t know where to head to.  She instinctively wrapped her arms around Scott tighter… she hung on for dear life.

 

**To be continued…**

Thanks for reading.  Feedback is always welcome.

 

Next – Scott and Jean against Mother Russia’s winter.  Don’t miss it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author’s Notes:** I’ve never before found myself having to survive out in the wilderness (thank god).  I’ve taken a lot of creative license for the chapter below.  Just keep that in mind and try to enjoy…

**Chapter 9**

**Eight hours later**

“Damn it!” Scott yelled. 

 

“What is it?” Jean asked.

 

“We’re out of fuel.  We’ll have to trek it on foot from here,” Scott said, getting off the ATV and helping his wife down.

 

Scott willed his pounding heart to slow down.  He couldn’t panic, even though their situation was pretty dire.  They had no food, no water and they were in the middle of a Russian winter.  Their suits were well designed to handle cold temperatures, but they were still losing a lot of body heat through their heads.  Oh, and there was the slight problem of them probably being hunted down by members of a mutant-hating group arrogantly calling themselves the Order of the Cross.

 

Scott looked at Jean who was surveying their surroundings.  All he could see was snow and trees and more mountainous terrain.  They certainly couldn’t head back where they came from, they would surely be captured.  But in order to call for help, they’d have to travel hundreds of miles on foot in deep snow with no provisions.  They had no idea if Storm had a chance to call for help.  They don’t even know what became of her. 

 

“Are your powers back, Jean?” Scott asked.

 

“I’m afraid not.  Whatever they had in that dart they hit me with has nullified my powers.”

 

“Yeah, everyone else on the team too.”

 

“How is it that you didn’t lose your powers?  I could have sworn I saw you get hit by a dart as well,” Jean asked.

 

“It didn’t pierce my skin,” Scott answered.

 

“Those were military grade darts designed to be able to pierce even Kevlar, how did your suit protect you?” Jean asked.

 

“It didn’t.  This did,” Scott said, pulling out a metal locket.  He opened it to reveal a picture of him and Jean.  “Rachel returned it to me last week.  She took possession of it after I had died.”

 

After a long pause, Jean said, “You were very lucky.”

 

Scott nodded.  Jean walked away from him limping.  “Jean?  Are you hurt?”

 

“Just sprained my ankle, I think.  Ahh, there, this will do,” Jean said, picking up a sturdy looking piece of wood.  She leaned on it and used it for a make-shift crutch.

 

After several miles of walking south, Jean stopped.  Scott looked at her beside him and under the glow of the moon, could see her face was more pale than usual.  Something wasn’t right.  Jean kept herself pretty fit, and wouldn’t, under normal circumstances, be tired just yet. 

 

“Jean?  You okay?”

 

“You need to go on without me.  My injury is only slowing you down.  We have no food, no supplies… We’ll die out here if we don’t get help.  You need to leave me behind, get help, then come back for me.  It’s our best chance,” Jean said.

 

“I’m not leaving you.  You can get that thought out of your head right now,” Scott answered.  “There’s a good chance ‘Ro got out a distress call to the other X-Men.  Also, Namor knows we should have been back by now and-”

 

“Even so…  The Ural Mountains is vast.  We have no idea when help will get to us.  We might be dead by then.  It would be different if I had my powers, I could guide someone here…  And we can’t stay too visible either in case those terrorists are out looking for us,” Jean said.

 

“And what if you’re attacked by some wild animal out here all by yourself?  What if those terrorists find you alone?  Who’ll protect you?  At least I have my powers,” Scott argued.

 

Jean sighed.  “Your powers won’t create food, nor water for us.  It can’t transport us, and it certainly won’t keep us warm.  It’s better that one of us die than both of us.”

 

“My powers may not keep us warm, but my body heat with yours certainly will,” Scott said, a teasing smile on his face.

 

Jean just rolled her eyes.  “I’m being serious, Scott.”

 

“So am I.  I’m not leaving you,” Scott said, the impish grin he had just a second ago, completely gone.

 

They walked in silence for several more minutes.  Scott observed Jean beside him.  It wasn’t just her leg causing her pain… Something else was wrong.  Her breathing was very labored.  She was even more pale than she had been half an hour ago.  And then he noticed it.  There was a trail of blood behind them. 

 

“My god, you’re bleeding!”

 

“It’s nothing,” Jean was barely able to say.

 

Scott wanted to kick himself for not noticing earlier.  His visor along with the darkness had impeded his vision.  But what little light the moon provided, now that they were on a more open plain, made it very clear what the problem was. 

 

“How long have you been bleeding out?  Let me see!” Scott said angrily, checking Jean from head to toe.  There was no cut in her suit aside from the small one the dart had made.  He checked that, and it wasn’t bleeding.  Then it hit him…  her wound had torn open.  It was the only explanation.

 

“Leave it, Scott,” Jean said, weakly pushing his hands away.

 

“Like hell I will!  You look like you’re ready to keel over.”

 

“Look, I told you, you need to leave me behind…  I’m just slowing you down.  I may not even make it…” Jean started swaying, before she could take one more step, her knees buckled.  Scott was quick and caught her in his arms.

 

“Jean!” Scott held her to him.  He could tell her breathing was getting more and more shallow.  Damn it!  Why did she have to hide her injury from him?  But a small voice in his head also whispered, what difference would it have made?  Jean probably didn’t tell him in hopes he’d leave her behind.  Well, if that was what she thought then she didn’t know him at all.

 

He knew he couldn’t throw her over his shoulder which would have been the easy way to carry her.  Her injury was on her abdomen.  He’d have to lift her with both arms in front of him.  Scott put one arm around Jean’s back, the other under her knees and lifted her.  She wasn’t heavy at all by any stretch of the imagination, but she still tipped the scale to just under a hundred and twenty pounds especially with her semi-wet suit.  And walking that way for miles with just his arms bearing most of her weight would tax any normal man.  And as fit as Scott was, he was not Colossus. 

 

“Put me down, Scott… This is ridiculous.  You can’t possibly sustain the strength needed to carry me and get to where we need to.  You need to leave me behind,” Jean argued weakly.

 

Scott walked in silence for what seemed like a couple of miles.  His arms were burning.  He had to put Jean down a few times, but picked her right back up after only a few minutes of resting.  He was so exhausted he couldn’t even answer her protests anymore.  The high elevation also didn’t help matters.    Aside from their breathing, all he could hear was the trees creaking in the wind. 

 

As well designed as his suit was, it was wet and freezing to his body.  If he had to guess the temperature, it was well below ten.  The wind chill made it feel like zero.  If they couldn’t find shelter, Jean could very well die in his arms.  And he wouldn’t survive losing her again.  More than that, he wouldn’t want to.  He quickly cut that thought short.  It was no time to scare himself with thoughts of losing the woman he loved.  But try as he might, he couldn’t completely get the thoughts out of his head.  It tied his gut in knots and made thinking straight difficult.

 

“Scott, please…  You need to leave… me… behind,” Jean said through chattering teeth.  But Scott simply ignored her and kept walking.

 

“Jean, look, over there!” Scott, all of a sudden, yelled excitedly.

 

Jean summoned every ounce of strength left and lifted her head from Scott’s chest.  At first, she didn’t know what he was looking at, and then she finally saw it.  It looked like a line shack of some sort.  She couldn’t believe it.  They were in the middle of nowhere.  But then again, weren’t line shacks purposely built to be in the middle of nowhere?  But it still looked like it was over a mile away, and she knew Scott’s energy was pretty much depleted.  It was also, unfortunately, on an uphill slope.

 

“Put me… down… Scott.  Head over there… and see what supplies… the shack has,” Jean said, shivering.

 

“No way!  We’re going there together,” Scott said through gritted teeth.

 

“You can’t make… a climb like this, carrying… me,” Jean protested.  “You’ll never make it.”

 

“I’ll make it…  I have to.”

 

When you were being carried in a man’s arms, Jean decided, the thoughts that went through your head were as rough and jarring as the ride.  That her husband was wonderful… and infuriatingly stubborn.  That if he had an ounce of common sense, he’d put her down…  That she loved him… and wanted to smack him!  Or maybe just hug him tighter instead.

 

He fought his way to the top of the ridge, breaking her heart with every labored breath he drew and every painful step he took.  Their way was steep and treacherously slippery.  There was simply no path to follow.  It was a brutal climb over boulders and loose rock that rolled out from under his feet.  Several times, she was sure they’d go down, but each time, Scott managed to keep his balance.  She knew he couldn’t possibly sustain this pace.  Yet he did. 

 

She breathed a little easier once they reached the top of the ridge where the ground evened out a little more.  But even then, she felt him stumble with her weight in his arms.  Her heart twisted.  She willed herself to be as light as a feather for him.  Well, fat chance of that.  For a moment, she considered pulling his hair to shock some sense into him.  And meanwhile, he just kept going.  One foot in front of the other.  She could hear his chest whistling as he drew each agonizing breath.  She could feel the violent pounding of his heart as her head rested on his chest. 

 

At one point, he crashed through a patch of ice and fell to his knees.  Jean pleaded with him to put her down and leave her as he struggled to get back on his feet.  But he never spoke.  Not even to tell her to shut up.  Jean suspected he didn’t have the breath, and knowing that twisted her heart even more.   She was afraid he’d keep pushing himself beyond his limits until he dropped.  And as dearly as she loved him, she’d never be able to carry him as he was her.  Not without her powers.

 

Hot tears squeezed from her eyes and quickly froze on her cheeks.  She could feel his exhaustion.  He was killing himself for her.  She could feel his trembling body.  She felt the weariness in his body like it was her own.  Every movement of his was an effort that vibrated into her.  Yet he kept going, taking just one more step, and then another.  How much farther was it to the line shack anyway?  She prayed it wasn’t too much farther.

 

Jean nearly wept when she finally saw the dark outline of a structure just several meters in front of them.  She fixed her gaze at the bleary silhouette of the building, praying that Scott would have enough strength to make those last few feet.  He walked several more excruciating steps.  And then finally, they found themselves at the door of the shack.  “Made it.”  He heaved out the words.

 

Luckily, the door wasn’t locked and they easily let themselves in.  Scott bolted the door shut behind them.  There was no wind all of a sudden.  It had been whistling for so long that the newfound silence was almost deafening. 

 

Scott put Jean down on a cot against the wall.  She looked up at her husband for a moment.  He didn’t look well at all.  He swayed on his feet.  And before she could even react, he collapsed.

 

**To be continued…**

Yeah, yeah, I know that it’s near impossible to do what Scott just did…  But hey, he’s the hero of the story.  I was just trying to make him a little more heroic.  What do you think?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author’s Notes:** I’m not a medical professional, so what happens in the story is totally made up from my imagination…  So, if you’re a nurse or a doctor, I’ll apologize in advance for whatever inaccuracies are below. 

**Chapter 10**

 

“It’s alright,” Jean panted out.  “It’ll be alright now, Scott.  We made it.”

 

Scott muttered something unintelligible.  Jean knew he wasn’t injured, but she also didn’t know how much of a toll their journey took on him.  She stood up on wobbly feet.  She looked dizzily at her surroundings.  She could barely see anything.  There was no light.  She stumbled through the pitch blackness, waving her arms in front of her.  First thing she needed was a light source. 

 

After hitting her knees and hips on several unseen obstacles, she bumped into what felt like a crudely fashioned table.  Mindlessly, she groped and felt the rough planks.  When her hands felt what seemed like a lantern, a choked sob tore from her.  A box of kitchen matches lay beside it.  _Thank the Lord!_   With numb fingers she hoped wasn’t frostbitten, she struck a match and lit the lantern.

 

She stumbled back to where Scott was lying on the cot.  She was so lightheaded.  It took everything she had not to pass out.  She had no idea how much blood she had already lost.  But Scott came first.  She needed to take care of him.  She could see his chest rising and falling.  That was a good sign.  She placed her index and middle finger to his throat.  His pulse was strong and steady.  He was just exhausted.  He would be alright.  At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

 

Struggling to stand, she took stock of the contents of the shack.  The cot that Scott was on was the only one there and it was scarcely wide enough to sleep one person comfortably.  Above it, there was a shelf with an assortment of old clothing – faded jeans, some long johns, some rolled socks, and some old work shirts.  There was also a stack of wool blankets.

 

Jean looked behind her and saw a wood cookstove.  There was also a huge pile of wood stacked beside it.  She started opening all the cupboards as well just to take a quick inventory of what else was there.  There were several canned goods – canned soup, ramen noodles, and spam.  Not Jean’s go-to menu, but it’ll have to do.

 

In a frantic hurry, Jean got to work.  She quickly got a fire started on the stove.  She tried to focus on what she was doing.  She was losing her strength and she was so lightheaded, no doubt due to loss of blood.  But she had to hang on for Scott.  She then started the arduous task of stripping him of his wet leather suit.  He was heavy and limp, just like his outfit.  Jean almost vomited from the amount of exertion it took to complete the task.  But she managed not to, and she got Scott down to his birthday suit.

 

She quickly looked away feeling embarrassed.  It was illogical.  She’d seen him a lot more naked than that before.  But regardless, she quickly wrapped him tight with a woolen blanket.  Knowing her job was done, and the only thing she had left to do was get some food in him, Jean took a moment to examine Scott’s face by the lantern light.  She gazed down at the face whose every line was etched in her heart.  The stubborn thrust of his square chin.  The muscular ridge along his jaw.  The jutting bridge along his slightly crooked nose.  The arch of his thick brown eyebrows that peeked out of his visor.  She wished she could see his eyes.

 

“Scott?  Can you wake up for me?  I need you to eat something,” Jean said, tenderly. 

 

Scott muttered something she couldn’t make out.

 

“What did you say, Scott?” Jean asked.

 

“Mmm, love you, Jean.  I do.”

 

The tears in her eyes became a swimming blur.  “I know.  I know, Scott.  You don’t need to talk now.  There’s nothing that needs saying.”

 

“Not… givin’ up… on us…”  He tried to touch her cheek.  His arm fell before it spanned the distance.

 

“I know,” Jean said, as she tried to get some broth down his throat. 

 

“We belong… together…” Scott said weakly.  Her stubborn husband.  _Husband._ Not a fairy-tale prince, certainly.  More like a frog sometimes, truth be told.  He was probably the most frustrating man she knew...  And the most complex.  He was so many things.  But one thing he wasn’t was a dream that she could blink away when the going got rough.  He was a flesh and blood man who had laid his heart at her feet, and God forgive her, she’d walked all over it.  She threw his love for her back in his face, doubting him at every turn. 

 

“Love you, Jean… love you… so much… no matter what…”  Scott mumbled in his half delirious state.

 

“…  I love you too, Scott… no matter what.”  As she said those words, Jean knew she was taking a huge step towards renewing her commitment to the man before her.  It was a step that, although she still wasn’t sure she had the courage to take, it was one she could at least now consider.  She wondered if Scott had even heard her.  Then she saw his mouth twist into a ghost of a smile, and she knew he’d hold her to her words.

 

Jean got back up to get some more soup for Scott when her vision became black.  She swayed on her feet.  She tried desperately to find some semblance of balance again.  But it was no use.  She fought against the dizziness, but soon enough, her body gave up and she lost consciousness.

 

**Some time later**

 

Scott cursed under his breath, calling himself every rotten thing in the book.  What kind of man was he passing out on his wife who was practically bleeding to death?!  How long had she even been unconscious for?  Fear tightened its hold around his heart.  If Jean didn’t make it out of this alright, he’d never forgive himself.

 

He’d stripped her down to nothing.  Her suit was damaged and soaking wet, both from the melted snow and the blood from her wound.  He’d quickly donned a pair of jeans and old work shirt he found on a shelf, then wrapped his wife with the woolen blanket she’d used on him earlier.  He did his best to try and preserve her modesty, but he also needed to see her wound.

 

Thank God it didn’t seem to be infected.  But it was definitely bleeding profusely.  “Hang on, honey.  You’ll be alright,” Scott said, probably more for himself than her.  He examined the wound some more.  No question about it, the wound needed stitching.  Scott searched the shack for anything he could use.  After a minute or so of looking, it seemed luck was smiling on him, and he found a crude first aid kit.  In it, he found a suture needle and some dental floss.  It’ll have to do.

 

He found some vodka stashed away in one of the cupboards.  He used that to clean Jean’s wound.  She started to stir.  He then put the needle over the fire to sterilize it.  He quickly soaked his hands in some vodka that was left when Jean groggily said, “Scott?  What are am I?”

 

“Jean!  Thank God, you’re awake.  Just relax.  You’ve lost a lot of blood, but you’ll be okay, I promise.” 

 

Scott approached her, but she quickly jerked back.  “What are you doing with that needle?!”

 

“You’re bleeding badly, Jean.  I have to stitch up your wound.  No doubt that’s why you passed out.”

 

“Is that dental floss?” Jean asked incredulously.

 

“Umm… yeah, it’s all we had,” Scott said sheepishly.  Then he sat right on the edge of the cot and moved the blanket aside farther away from the wound.

 

“Whoa there, Davy Crockett,” Jean said, swatting his hand away.  “Since when did you know how to stitch a wound?”

 

“I’ll admit, I’ve never done it before… But I know enough that your wound can’t simply be taken care of by a band-aid.”

 

Jean looked down at her wound.  She seemed to be contemplating the situation.  Finally, she relented and said dejectedly, “Give me whatever’s left of that vodka.”

 

**A couple of hours later**

“C’mon, one more bite, Jean,” Scott said, holding a spoon to her mouth.

 

“I can feed myself,” Jean said, grumpily.

 

“I know.  But I also know you won’t finish your food.”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t particularly like spam,” Jean said.

 

“Well, it’ll help bring your strength back.  As high in sodium as it is, it still has a good amount of protein.  Besides, if our soldiers could live off this during World War II, it can’t be all that bad.”

 

“Thanks for the history lesson, Scott,” Jean said, choking down the last bite.  “There, you happy?”

 

“Yes.  In fact, I am,” Scott said, smiling, beyond relieved that some of Jean’s sass had returned.  He noticed her shivering and he quickly took her in his arms.  Much to his surprise, she didn’t pull away.  In fact, she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.  Was this progress he was making?  He was scared to hope.

 

“I’m worried for our teammates, Scott,” Jean said, breaking the brief silence.  “How the hell did those terrorists know we were coming?”

 

“I’m more concerned with the fact that they were able to shield themselves from you.  They allowed you to sense eight of their members but not the rest.  How in the world were they able to pull that off against a telepath of your calibre?”

 

“It was a trap.  And we walked into it, eyes wide open.  I’m a terrible leader,” Jean said, shaking her head.

 

“Hey, don’t talk that way.  That’s not true,” Scott said, adamantly.

 

“This would have never happened if you’d been the one leading,” Jean said.

 

“It doesn’t matter who was leading.  I was there too.  I didn’t suspect they’d have the capability to pull off what they did,” Scott said.  “Even Trinary wasn’t able to detect the technology that was in that building.”

 

“But still…  You suspected something was wrong just from the fact there were only eight armed guards I sensed,” Jean said.

 

“We were working against the clock, Jean.  And we had no reason not to trust your telepathy.  They had the element of surprise against us this time.  They won’t again…  Anyway, hindsight is always twenty-twenty,” Scott said, holding Jean tighter against him, wanting to comfort her.  “Are your powers coming back?”

 

“I’m getting bits of it back… but nothing to write home about.  It’s sporadic and incredibly weak.  Just moving that cup on the table telekinetically exhausted me so much.  I certainly don’t have the ability to telepathically reach out for help from here.  Not just yet.  I have no idea what was in those darts,” Jean said.

 

“The fact you were able to nudge that cup telekinetically means your powers are returning, slowly but surely.  That’s a good sign.”

 

Jean sighed, just nodding.  “Scott?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you…  Thank you for not leaving me behind.”

 

“That was never an option, Jean.”

 

“But it was,” Jean insisted.

 

“Not to me,” Scott answered, brooking no room for argument. 

 

Jean just looked back at him and smiled.  “Regardless, I thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Scott said, kissing the side of her head.

 

They sat in silence together for a long time.  Scott could hardly countenance the change in Jean’s demeanor since she’d woken up.  She wasn’t pulling away from him… literally and figuratively.  Something changed in the last forty-eight hours between them… something profound.  Scott broke the silence.

 

“Jean?  Did you mean what you said to me?”

 

“…  Yes.”  Scott was taken aback.  He’d half expected Jean to ask him what he had been referring to.  But even without her powers, she was perceptive as always.

 

“So, you still love me?” Scott asked, just wanting to make sure they were on the same page, even though he was already mostly confident that they were.

 

“Did you really think I ever stopped?” Jean asked in return.

 

“I’ve given you a lot of reason to.”

 

“We don’t control our feelings, Scott.  It’s not something we can just turn on or off on a whim,” Jean said.  Scott couldn’t help but hear the trace of sadness in her voice.

 

“If you could…  Would you?  Stop loving me, I mean,” Scott asked.

 

“…  Yes,” Jean said, barely above a whisper.

 

“Do you really mean that?” Scott asked, hurt by her answer. 

 

Jean shrugged slightly.  “I don’t know…  I’m sorry, that was awful of me.  I’m just so tired and I’m just so tired of hurting.”

 

“I know, but can’t you find it in your heart to trust me again?  To trust I won’t hurt you ever again?  I mean, I’m not trying to excuse what happened between me and Emma…   But I think that you and I both know that would have never happened if Apocalypse hadn’t messed with me so badly.  I know a lot of men cheat…  And I’m so ashamed that I’m now in that category…  But none of them went through what I did… what we did.  Can’t you take that into consideration?”

 

“So, you admit you cheated?” Jean said, a small teasing grin on her lovely face.

 

“Uhh… what do you mean?” Scott asked, not sure where she was going with her question.

 

“You said years ago it wasn’t really cheating because you didn’t actually sleep with her… physically,” Jean said.

 

“I was a dick, Jean.  A complete and utter asshole.  Can’t we just chalk that up to the whole Apocalypse messing up my head thing?” Scott said, sheepishly. 

 

Jean’s face turned serious.  “I’m sorry too, Scott.  I should have been more understanding of what you’d been going through.  I shouldn’t have let you push me away so easily.  I’m sorry I put the needs of the school first before our marriage…  We both definitely could have done things differently in our marriage.”

 

“Does that mean you’re willing to give us both a chance to do this right this time around?”  Scott could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  He had no doubt Jean could feel it.  He wanted it so, so badly. 

 

“Scott… I…”  Jean hesitated.

 

“You said, ‘no matter what’,” Scott said, brushing aside a loose strand of Jean’s hair from her face.  He could see the conflict inside her.  She always had a very expressive face.

 

“I said what?” Jean asked.

 

“You told me that you loved me no matter what.  It’s how I love you.  If we can love each other so completely, so unconditionally like that, then I know we can be together… Even stronger than before,” Scott said.

 

Jean scoffed.  “Love was never our problem, Scott.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.  And there wasn’t a single problem we haven’t been able to overcome in all our time together, Jean.  It didn’t matter if it was an angry flaming bird bent on eating planets, or being thrown thousands of years in the future, or vengeful clones or even death… we’ve overcome them all.  I cannot accept that for all we’ve been through, we can’t overcome _this_ problem.”

 

Jean laughed.  “I guess when you put it that way…”

 

Scott held Jean just a little tighter.  “My happiness has always been in your hands, Jean.  I know you’re not doing this to punish me, and even if you were, I couldn’t blame you.  But I know this arrangement isn’t making you happy either.  If you really still do love me, then how could you possibly be content like this?”

 

Jean gingerly turned around in Scott’s arms.  She gently cupped his cheek and said, “ _I’m not_.”  Scott wasn’t sure what happened next, but his next conscious thought was that he was kissing her.  And to his everlasting joy, she was kissing him back.  He wanted so desperately for her to feel his love and devotion in that kiss.  He wanted his love to melt away the shadows in her heart that he himself had put there. 

 

He continued kissing her, never wanting to stop.  His desire for her was at a fever pitch.  He could tell she wanted him just as much.  They’d been deprived of each other for far too long.  This wasn’t mere lust.  It was a desperate need to be reunited with his soulmate.  Scott was about to take things further, when he remembered Jean’s wound.  It was like being splashed with ice-cold water.  But before Scott could pull back, the door to their shack burst open.

 

“What the hell?!” Scott immediately put one hand on his visor, ready to protect Jean.

 

He wasn’t expecting what he saw next.  “Looks like you weren’t expectin’ the cavalry just yet, bub,” Logan drawled, taking stock of the shack.

 

“Obviously not,” Emma Frost said, walking in behind Logan.

 

Scott had never felt more annoyed at being rescued.

 

**To be continued…**

Okay guys, I need you to throw ideas my way here…  I’ve hit something of a writer’s block.  Not sure where this fic should head next.  All ideas welcome.  Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author’s Notes:** Thanks so much for all the feedback… I’ve gotten so many great ideas that I’m now toying with in terms of where I want this story to go.  I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 11**

Rogue, Cable, Rachel, Storm and Namor quickly filed in behind Emma.  The shack felt very tiny all of a sudden.  “Scott!  My god…  I can’t believe it!”  Nathan said.  “It’s true…”

 

Before Scott could answer, Jean cried, “Storm!  Thank god, you’re alright!”

 

“I barely escaped.  Sentinel-X was badly damaged and couldn’t make the entire journey back.  Luckily, Namor stayed behind and he rescued me on the border between Russia and Kazakhstan,” Storm answered as she made her way to embrace Jean.

 

“Mom, are you alright?” Rachel asked, not giving Jean a chance to ask about the rest of her team.

 

Before Jean could answer, Emma chimed in.  “She obviously is… considering if we had arrived a minute later we’d have walked in on her _in flagrante delicto_ ,” Emma said, haughtily. 

 

Rachel gave Emma a dirty look, as did Nathan.  Scott was not happy either.  “ _Emma_ …” he said in a warning tone. 

 

Jean didn’t want things to get unnecessarily nasty and so quickly said, “Emma, thanks for joining in the rescue.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t come here for you,” Emma replied dismissively. 

 

“Regardless, I’m grateful,” Jean answered.

 

“Rest assured, the rest of us most certainly came here for you, Jean,” Nathan said, giving Jean a warm embrace.  “What were you thinking going on this mission when you weren’t fully recovered?”

 

“Are you lecturing me, son?” Jean said, somewhat amused.

 

“I may be your son, but I’m also old enough to be your father.  Scott should have never let you go,” Nathan answered, looking at his father.

 

Jean sighed.  “He’s not my keeper.”

 

“It didn’t look that way,” Emma mumbled condescendingly which Jean chose to ignore.

 

“Emma, a word, please?” Scott said, taking her by the elbow and leading her outside the shack.  He gave an apologetic glance towards Nathan as if telling him they’d continue their reunion in a bit.

 

“Jean, what can you tell me ‘bout Remy?  How was he the last time you saw him?” Rogue asked, the fear in her eyes breaking Jean’s heart.

 

“They took him captive, Rogue… I’m so sorry.  But I believe he’s still alive.  And I promise, the moment we regroup, we’ll rescue him and the others.  I promise,” Jean said, taking Rogue’s gloved hands in hers.

 

“Ye ain’t in no shape t’ be rescuin’ anyone, Red,” Logan said, lighting his cigar.

 

“I don’t often agree with the little man,” Namor said.  “But in this, I do.  You shouldn’t even be here, Jean.”

 

“We’ll discuss this more on the way back,” Jean said, making a move to get up.  Rachel and Nathan quickly helped her up while Logan and Rogue went out to prep the jet for take off.

 

**Meanwhile**

“Thank god, you’re alright,” Emma said, examining Scott from head to toe.  “When I heard about the ambush, I just had to come.”

 

“I’m alright, thanks,” Scott said, keeping a respectful distance between them which somewhat annoyed Emma.

 

“How in the world did Jean botch such a simple search and rescue mission,” Emma said, disdain dripping from every word.

 

“Now see here, Emma.  It wasn’t Jean’s fault.  We were all blindsided,” Scott said, quick to defend Jean. 

 

“You could have been killed!” Emma said, throwing her hands up in the air.  She was beyond frustrated with him.  It hadn’t helped that she had just seen Scott and Jean in an intimate embrace, however brief it was. 

 

“That’s a risk we all take as X-Men…  You know that, Em,” Scott said.

 

Emma sighed.  She didn’t want to admit it, but seeing Jean in Scott’s arms, reminded her that Scott loved Jean in a way that he had never loved her.  Not even close.  Her pride was hurt.  “Are you still hung up on this silly notion of trying to win back your white-picket-fence marriage?”

 

“Don’t belittle my relationship with Jean, Emma.  I know it can’t be easy for you to see me this way.  And I’ve ignored a lot of your snide remarks as well, because I know you’re hurt…  But don’t hate Jean for us not being together.  You and I have been broken up long before I even died.”

 

“Are you still so naïve to think that Apocalypse didn’t change you irrevocably?  You and Jean together, will never work again.  You’ve changed too much.”

 

“Yes, you’re right in that Apocalypse changed me.  I certainly see the world more as it is rather than what I’ve always wanted it to be.  But the one thing Apocalypse couldn’t change was my feelings for Jean.  It’s there… as it’s always been.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I know it’s not want you want to hear…  but Jean makes me happy.  And I’m not the broken man I was when we first started our affair.  And you’ve done a lot to help put me back together…”

 

“I just can’t make you whole…  is that it?”

 

Scott said nothing.

 

Emma scoffed.  “Just tell me one thing, Scott…  Besides a straight moral compass, what is it that Jean has that I don’t?”

 

“My heart, Emma,” Scott said, a look of pity on his face.  The last thing Emma Frost wanted was for someone to feel sorry for her.  Her pride quickly made its way to the forefront and she allowed her icy façade to take over.

 

“Well then…  When you get bored of the sex…  You know where to find me.”  Scott just looked at her with a sad expression. 

 

“That’s a rather disturbing thing to hear about one’s father,” Nathan said.  Scott hadn’t even heard him approach.  Emma just made an exasperated sound, turned around and made her way to the jet, leaving father and son standing side by side alone together.

 

“Trouble with the mistress?” Nathan asked dryly.

 

“Not funny, Nate,” Scott said, shaking his head.

 

“It’s good to see you, Scott,” Nathan said, giving his old man quite the hug.  “Imagine my shock when Rachel told me all about your rising from the dead.”

 

“You don’t seem too surprised to see me,” Scott said.

 

“I was… a bit…  But I admit, I’d used up all my shock when Jean came back to life,” Nathan chuckled.  “Resurrections seem to run in our family.”

 

“Thank god for that,” Scott said.

 

“So, Rach tells me your head’s screwed on right again.  You want Jean back…  Much to Miss Frost’s dismay,” Nathan said, sitting on a boulder.

 

“You know it’s funny…  You’ve never made it known one way or another how you felt about my relationship with Emma,” Scott said.  “And I feel terrible that I’d never wondered until now.”

 

“I didn’t like it.  Not one bit.  But I also knew how messed up you were.  I knew that if you didn’t move on from Jean’s death, or at least have the illusion of moving on…  It probably would have broken you.  Granted, just like everyone, I was shocked you’d moved on quick as you did…  Hell, I was damn angry at you…  But I guess you could say I’m a little more pragmatic than Rachel.  I figured the alternative was worse,” Nathan said, shrugging. 

 

Scott ran his hand through his hair.  “Who knows what the alternative would have been.  Even now, I couldn’t explain to you what happened those blurry days just after Jean died.”

 

“Well, it’s good to have you back,” Nathan said, patting Scott on the back.

 

“I’m glad to be back, son,” Scott said.

 

“No, I meant it’s good to have _you_ back.  The man I hadn’t seen in years…  Before Apocalypse took your soul and twisted it.  I missed you… Slym.”

 

“I missed you too, Nate…  God, I missed my family,” Scott said, embracing his son.

 

**An hour later**

**On the Blackbird**

Jean tried to ignore the less than friendly look that Emma kept throwing her way.  It’s not that she was intimidated by them, but she simply didn’t want to go down that road again.  More than that, a part of her felt somewhat sorry for her rival.  It couldn’t have been easy being in her shoes.  What had Emma told her once?  _“Your nightmare was my love story.”_

 

“How you holdin’ up, Red?” Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by Logan sitting next to her.

 

“Hey,” Jean said smiling at her long-time friend.  “Nothing some Tylenol can’t help fix.”

 

“Wasn’t what I meant,” Logan said, puffing on his cigar.

 

“Put that away before Storm does,” Jean said, pointing to the cigar.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan said, putting away the offending item.  “And don’t avoid my question.”

 

“What can I say?  It’s been an emotional rollercoaster…  But then, isn’t that the story of my life?” Jean said sardonically.

 

Logan chuckled.  “You know…  I tried to get her _not_ to come.”  Jean and Logan both instinctively looked Emma’s way.  She was now staring out the window of the jet.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jean said, shrugging.  “She wanted to ascertain for herself Scott’s well-being.  Who are we to stop her?”

 

“Still… can’t be easy fer ye,” Logan said.

 

“I’m sure she’s not enjoying being here either.  The team is simply tolerating her, and Scott… Well, Scott is being a friend to her…  But you and I both know that’s not what she wants from him.”

 

“You and Cyke were gettin’ mighty close before I came bargin’ in that shack…  You sure you wanna go down that path again, Jeannie?”  Logan said, taking her hand in his.

 

Jean squeezed his hand, acknowledging the gesture, but gently pulled her hand back so as not to give him the wrong idea.  “I’m scared…  I’m so scared that I’m sure your hyper senses can smell it.”

 

“Look, Jeannie…  I can’t imagine what yer goin’ through right now.  I watched you put Cyke behind you these past two years.  You were truly startin’ t’ move on…  Don’t you think this is settin’ you back?”  Logan asked.

 

“What do you think?”  Jean asked, shrugging.

 

“I’m thinkin’ that I don’t wanna see you hurt again…  I’m thinkin’ Cyke’s had his chance.  Let Emma have him.  You can do better,” Logan said.

 

“Are you just saying that because you still have feelings for me?”  Jean asked, genuinely curious.

 

“We can’t choose who we love, Jean.”

 

“I know…  Trust me, I know…” Jean said, sighing.  “I still love him, Logan.  I know that probably makes me weak in your eyes…  Hell, _I_ feel weak…  But there’s something that’s changed in him now.  He’s the man I fell in love with again.”

 

“And for how long will he be that man, sweetheart?” Logan said, caressing her cheek.

 

Before Jean could respond, the sound of a man clearing his throat, made Jean pull back like she was scalded.  “Scott!”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Scott said, not sounding sorry at all.  “But Nathan’s waiting for you in the back.  He wants to run some preliminary tests to get an idea of what was in that dart that caused you to lose your powers.”

 

Jean quickly got up and left.  Scott took the seat she just vacated.  He had been watching his wife and Logan interact from the reflection on a window in the cockpit.  His old insecurities crept up on him out of nowhere.  He reminded himself that it was him and not Logan that Jean loved.  He tried his best to ignore their interaction, knowing they were just close friends.  But when he saw Logan intimately caressing his wife’s face, he’d decided he’d had enough. 

 

“You don’t seem surprised to see me,” Scott said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

 

Logan just raised his eyebrow at him.  “I’ve been given the run down before we found you.  Plenty o’ time to get used to the idea of you bein’ here again.”

 

“You seem disappointed,” Scott said.  Of all the X-Men he’d seen again since his resurrection, Logan was the least welcoming.

 

“Nah.  This is my happy face,” Logan said in a deadpan voice.

 

“Gee, I’d hate to see your _un_ happy face,” Scott said, mirroring Logan’s deadpan voice.

 

“What do you want me to say, Cyke?  That I’m thrilled yer back?  I ain’t the type to lie, you know.  I’m not thrilled.  With you outta the picture I’d held out hope fer Jean an’ me.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m not wishin’ you dead…”

  
“But you didn’t wish me to come back to life again either, huh?” Scott said.

 

Logan sighed.  “Yer my friend, Cyke.  That part is glad yer back.  We’d been through a lot together.  I don’t wish you ill, a part of me even missed you.  More than that, the X-Men missed you…  Jeannie missed you…  I’m just being a selfish asshole right about now… don’t mind me.”

 

“From what Jean told me…  You had a chance to be with her…  Before she died…  She said she suggested-”

 

“She weren’t in her right mind, you know?  That’s not my definition of _havin’ her_.  She was so hurt by yer pushin’ her away.  She was overwhelmed by the responsibilities she had…  I wasn’t gonna take advantage.  I wasn’t gonna let her do something that would make her feel dirty afterwards,” Logan said, relighting his cigar.

 

Scott couldn’t help but contrast Logan’s actions with Emma’s.  Had Emma cared how guilty he’d feel by starting an affair with her?  Had she known how it would eat at his conscience for the rest of his life?  She had been the one to initiate their affair after all…  For the first time, Scott genuinely felt heartbroken for the man before him.  Before, he’d only ever felt resentment for his constant attraction to his wife.  But Logan loved Jean… more purely even than how Emma loved Scott.  Logan had given up probably his only chance to truly know Jean intimately, just so she would have no regrets.

 

“Thank you, Logan,” Scott said, genuinely.  “Thank you for loving her and being a friend when she needed one.”

 

Logan just shrugged.  Scott wanted to say so much more.  He wanted to tell Logan how he’d learned his lesson.  How he would never break Jean’s heart again.  That she was making the right choice in choosing him, if she chose him.  But he held himself back.  He didn’t owe anyone outside his family an explanation.  More than that, the look on Logan’s face made it clear he didn’t want to hear it. 

 

Scott started getting up to leave to join Storm up in the cockpit, when Wolverine said, “Fer what it’s worth…” Scott turned around.  “Jeannie wouldn’t have gone through with it…  In the end, I know she wouldn’t have.”

 

Scott just nodded and left.

 

**Meanwhile**

Jean stepped out of the lavatory and was greeted by Emma standing right outside.  Jean stepped aside to give Emma some space as the corridor was quite cramped.  But instead of making a move to enter, Emma just stood rooted at her spot.  Jean had no idea what she was waiting for, nor did she have the energy to care.  She started walking away.

 

“Go on, gloat.  I know you want to,” Emma said from behind her.

 

A voice inside Jean told her not to take the bait, to not say anything and just walk away.  But her self-discipline had also gone the way of her energy.  “You don’t know what I want, Emma.”

 

“I know you’re getting back with Scott just to rub it in my face,” Emma said, pettily.

 

“I couldn’t be bothered if that was my only reason,” Jean replied.

 

“Tell me one thing, Jean…  Why would you even want him back?  Ever heard of the saying ‘Once a cheater’ and all that?”

 

Jean sighed, regretting even acknowledging Emma.  “If he’s as bad a catch as you make him out to be, then why do _you_ want him?”

 

“Because he’s yummy,” Emma smirked.

 

Jean just rolled her eyes and started walking away.  But Emma wasn’t yet finished.  “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but believe it or not, I place more of the blame on you than I do on him.  For god’s sake, Emma, you were giving him therapy at the time.  There’s a reason why therapists aren’t supposed to be in relationships with their clients.  You took advantage of him and exploited his confusion.  You and I both know that.  Add to that the fact he was so badly messed up by Apocalypse… well, I suppose if there was an adulterer who deserved a second chance, it’d probably be Scott.”

 

“He’ll disappoint you again.  You think just because he’s risen from the dead that he doesn’t have his same issues?  I can deal with messed up…  I’m an expert at it…  You, dear, are sadly lacking in that department…  Besides, you don’t have what it takes to _satisfy_ him… not after he’s had a taste of me,” Emma said, smirking.

 

“Classy as always, Emma,” Jean said, walking away.  “Classy as -” But Jean wasn’t able to finish what she was saying.  An enormous explosion resonating from the tail of the jet sent Jean pinwheeling against Emma hard into the wall.  The force of gravity against them made it difficult to breathe, let alone move.  They were in a free fall, seven miles above ground. 

 

**To be continued…**

Thanks a lot for reading…  I’m going to try to squeeze in one more chapter before I leave for vacation next week.  Hopefully I can get that done in the next couple of days.  I’d love to know what you guys think.  I have a vague idea of where I want my story to go, but definitely open to suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

“What the hell was that?!” Scott heard Wolverine yell.  But he ignored him.  His only thought was of Jean, who, last he checked, was near the back of the jet where the explosion came from.

 

“I can’t control the jet.  The throttle’s not responding,” Storm yelled from the cockpit.

 

Scott turned to Rogue.  “Open the hatch, Rogue.  Fly out and check the damage.”  He didn’t wait for her to respond.  He ran to the back of the jet.  The G-force was making it very difficult for him to move, but he kept on going.

 

“Jean!  Jean, where are you?!” Scott yelled.  The smoke was getting thicker the closer he got to the back.  “Jean, answer me!”

 

Suddenly, a coughing Rachel came out from the thick smoke.  “Rachel!” Scott said, helping his daughter up.  “Have you seen Jean?”

 

Through her violent coughing, Rachel answered, “Nate’s back there, looking for her…  I had to take a breath… couldn’t breathe.”

 

“Get to the cockpit, Rach.  I’ll find Jean.”

“The smoke’s bad!  Wait ‘til I catch my breath, I’ll go back and shield myself telekinetically.  The explosion just took me by surprise,” Rachel said.

 

“I’m not waiting.  Run to the cockpit, see if Storm can use her powers to clear the smoke,” Scott said.  And without waiting for Rachel to comply, he ran into the back.  Several seconds passed and he noticed that he no longer felt the heat.  Rachel was shielding him telekinetically.  That a girl, Rach!  She’d obviously caught her breath right quick.

 

Scott was crouched low, trying his best to catch even a glimpse of Jean.  His gut clenched at the thought of her getting caught in the explosion.  God, how he wished they had their psychic rapport again.  He made a mental note to ask her to re-establish that as soon as she was able.

 

He was about to yell for Jean again when he bumped into something hard.  “Nathan?!”

 

“I got her!  Let’s go!” Nathan said, Jean in his arms.  Emma was right behind him in her diamond form, unhurt it seemed.  Scott quickly took Jean from his son’s arms.

 

“Jean?  Are you alright?” Scott asked frantically.  But she wasn’t responding.

 

“I’m fine, by the way,” Scott thought he heard Emma say. 

 

“The explosion came from the tail.  Jean wasn’t caught in it.  But she did inhale a lot of smoke.  Come on, let’s get outta here!” Nate yelled.

 

The four of them quickly joined up with Rachel and then ran to the front of the jet as fast as they could.  They realized the jet was no longer free-falling.  They made it to the cockpit and saw that Namor was at the control and Rogue and Storm were nowhere to be seen.

 

“What happened?” Cable asked.

 

“We were shot from behind, blew our tail right off…  We think it was by members of the Order.  They turned back when we reached US airspace.  Storm is cloaking us in a thick fog.  Rogue’s guiding the jet down.  Rachel can you assist her?” Namor said.

 

“Yes, and I can make us telepathically invisible to onlookers below,” Rachel answered.  “We’re only sixty miles from the mansion. We can-”

 

“Is Jeannie alright?!” Logan asked, interrupting Rachel.  He quickly helped Scott settle Jean on an empty seat.  They quickly reclined it back.  Logan was about to start CPR on her, but Scott realized what he was about to do and blocked his way.

 

“I got it!” Scott said curtly. 

 

Before Logan could make a retort, Jean began coughing violently.  “Easy, Jean… I got you, you’re safe, sweetheart,” Scott said.  “You’re gonna be okay.”

 

“Here, Jeannie, take this,” Logan said, handing her an oxygen mask.

 

Although Jean didn’t answer, she looked gratefully at Logan and took the mask.  Soon, she started breathing normally again.  After several minutes with the mask, she took it off, deciding she no longer needed it.

 

“God, Jean, you took ten years off my life!” Scott said, checking her from head to toe if she sustained any other injury.

 

“I’m fine…  the blast just took me by surprise and I couldn’t protect myself telekinetically…  I mean, come to think of it, I wouldn’t have been able to even if I’d seen it coming… I still don’t have my powers back,” Jean answered.

 

Scott proceeded to check her wound, which miraculously remained stitched.  Dental floss was surprisingly resilient, Scott mused.  “Where are we now?” Jean asked.

 

“We’re twenty minutes away from the mansion,” Namor answered. 

 

“How badly is the jet damaged?” Cable asked.

 

“Let’s put it this way… the jet is no longer carrying us…  Rogue and Rachel are carrying it, with us onboard,” Namor answered.  “It’s just scrap metal for now until we can repair it.  At least it looks like Storm put out the fire.”

 

Everyone in the cockpit merely nodded.  There was nothing they could do until they made it back to the mansion to assess all the damage and come up with a plan.  And now, they had the added obstacle of not having a jet to use to rescue their teammates.

 

**The next day**

Scott and Jean were in the med bay with Cable going over the results of Jean’s tests.  Scott hadn’t had a minute alone with Jean since they’d arrived at the mansion.  Neither had even had a chance to rest, they were so busy going over scenarios on how to get back the other X-Men.  He was worried that she was pushing herself too hard wanting to rescue her team.

 

“The results aren’t good, Jean,” Nathan said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

“What do you mean?  What was in that dart?” Jean asked.

 

“I initially assumed it was a serum that would wear off in a few days.  I thought it might have been something similar to what we had in the future I came from.  But upon studying Jean’s blood test results, it turns out it’s a sort of virus.  Unfortunately, it’s a virus that she hasn’t developed anti-bodies for,” Nathan said.

 

“What does that mean?” Scott asked, unable to hide his worry.

 

“That part I don’t know…  For now, all it seems to be doing is neutralizing her powers.  Sadly, that’s the least of my worries.  I have no idea if this virus will mutate into something that will make her sick, or even eventually kill her.  I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

 

Scott felt like an ice-cold hand wrapped itself around his heart.  His gut was in knots and he was scared to death.  Just when he had Jean back…  He cut off that thought right away.  It wasn’t helping. 

 

“Nate, reach out to Hank.  Perhaps he might know something we don’t,” Jean said.  “For now, I feel fine, so let’s not worry about the thousand different possibilities of what this virus can turn into, if anything…  Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

Scott could tell that although Jean wanted to act nonchalantly about her current predicament, the slight quiver in her voice betrayed her.  Nathan gave Scott a look that told him that Jean couldn’t fool the two men in her life that knew her best.  But they tacitly agreed to say nothing.

 

“Umm… one other thing…” Nathan started awkwardly.  “Until we know more about what was really in that dart that hit Jean… I’d recommend that… you guys uhhh…  well, you know…”

 

Scott and Jean looked at each other confused as to what their son was trying to awkwardly tell them.  “What, Nate?” Jean asked.

 

“You know… I’d recommend that you… uhh… not… you know… engage in… well… marital relations,” Nate said, coughing, as if to hide his embarrassment.

 

Scott almost laughed out loud at how bright Jean’s cheeks turned.  Her face was redder than her hair. 

 

Gathering her composure, Jean sassily said, “I guess you’re outta luck, Slim.”

 

Scott couldn’t help but grin good-naturedly, glad his wife could find some humor in the situation.  “I guess cold showers and I will be really good friends in the meantime.”

 

Nathan just grimaced awkwardly, while Scott and Jean just laughed at the look on his face.

 

**A little later**

“We still don’t know how members of the Order of the Cross were able to shield themselves from Jean telepathically.  Personally speaking, I’m very concerned in not knowing the extent of their technology and what it’s capable of,” Storm said.

 

“That being said,” Cyclops continued. “They were still vulnerable to my optic blasts, so they obviously don’t have the technology to withstand good ol’ blunt force.  Their capabilities seem to revolve more around getting the upper hand against us right off the bat.”

 

“So, we’ll need to make sure that doesn’t happen again,” Emma added.  “What’s the plan?”

 

“This rescue operation is an incredibly dangerous one, and unfortunately, time is not on our side as we don’t know the state of our teammates,” Storm said.  “Every second we waste could mean their deaths…  if it hasn’t happened already…”

 

“And we can’t go until our suits can better protect us from those darts that rendered Jean and the captured X-Men powerless,” Cyclops added.  “We’re working on that right now.”

 

“Also, I would suggest that not all of us go on this rescue mission,” Storm said.  “There are too many unknown variables still.  In case ‘Team A’ fails, I think it’s important that we have a ‘Team B’ ready to provide back-up.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Storm,” Jean said.  “I’ll lead the first rescue team, along with you, Scott, Logan, Rachel, Rogue and Namor.  I’ll send out a communication to Kitty and see if she and Peter can lend a hand, but they’ve been unavailable for some time and -”

 

“Jean!  You’re in no condition to go.  You’re stitched up with dental floss for god’s sake!  Not to mention, we have no idea what that virus is currently doing to your body,” Scott quickly argued.

 

“That’s _my_ team missing right now, Scott!  I can’t just do nothing!” Jean replied.

 

“I know how you feel, Jean,” Scott said, putting his hand on her shoulder, willing her to see where he was coming from.  “I know you feel guilty for what happened.  But it wasn’t your fault.  And in your condition, you’ll be more of a hindrance than a help.  You don’t even have your powers.”

 

Jean looked like she was about to argue, but something stopped her.  She took a quick look around the room, her teammates’ eyes showed very clearly that they agreed with Cyclops.  Jean took a deep breath.  “You’re right, Scott.  I let my emotions get to me…”

 

Scott wished Jean could see his eyes.  He wished she could see that he took no satisfaction in his win.  He hated that Jean felt silently ganged-up on, but if it was that, or her being in danger, he’ll take the win.  The rest of the team quickly moved on and discussed plans as well as who would be part of the first group, and who’d be part of the second. 

 

Logan had argued strongly to be part of the second team, and Emma argued strongly to be part of the first team which would be led by Scott.  Scott didn’t want Emma’s presence to cause Jean any grief and so leaving her behind with Jean didn’t seem to be a good idea.  Besides, they could use a telepath.  And Rachel made it clear that her preference was to stay behind and be with her mother. 

 

Logan on the other hand…  Scott did not like the idea of him staying behind with Jean whatsoever.  It was completely and utterly irrational, but there it was.  That’s how he felt.  Scott insisted that Wolverine join them as part of ‘Team A’.  It had been quite the argument.  In hindsight, Scott felt a little embarrassed at the altercation.  Anyone with half a brain would know his real reasoning.  He knew logically that Logan knew his place when it came to Jean.  But old insecurities died hard, he supposed.

 

Scott ultimately ended up winning that argument.  Logan would accompany him along with Emma, Rogue.  The group staying behind would consist of Storm, Namor, Cable, and Rachel.  He didn’t count Jean amongst them because if something went wrong, he didn’t want her as part of the rescue.  Although a nagging voice in his head told him she’d go anyway.  Scott was hoping Storm could get a hold of Kitty and Colossus for more back-up. 

 

In the middle of their meeting, Cable also announced that he discovered that their teammates were indeed alive, along with the original captured mutants, and were moved to another location.  They were moved to a base on the outskirts of Klaipeda, Lithuania.  Since their jet was useless, they’d have to travel there the old-fashioned way.  Time was of the essence and they couldn’t wait until the repairs were completed.  Scott gave his son the task of getting their damaged jet working as soon as possible.  Nathan said he’d get Forge to look into it.

 

Rachel was already working on getting those flights booked to Lithuania.  Amazingly enough, she was able to procure seats on a flight leaving in 18 hours.  Not ideal, but very impressive considering this was all commercial.  The added challenge was that since they’ll be on a commercial flight, there was no way they could bring gear that could be construed as weapons.  Emma had the capability of telepathically hiding them…  but it was still a huge risk.  They’d have to rely on their powers. 

 

They spent another hour ironing smaller detail.  When they finally adjourned their meeting, everyone went to try and get some much-needed rest. 

 

**An hour later**

“Are you mad at me?” Scott asked, tentatively.

 

Jean sighed.  “No…  You made the right call.  I didn’t need my powers to know that everyone silently agreed with you.”

 

“I just need to know you’re safe.  If you were on this mission, everyone’s attention would be divided.  They would, consciously, or subconsciously, be keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Except for Emma, of course.”

 

“Does that bother you, Jean?  That Emma will be on the away team with me?”

 

Jean gave a somewhat amused smile.  “Probably not as much as the thought of Logan staying behind with me bothers you.”

 

Scott’s first instinct was to deny it, but then he reminded himself he never wanted to lie to Jean again.  “Old habits die hard.”

 

Jean smiled tiredly at Scott.  “Logan’s just a friend, Scott.  You know that.  He knows where he and I stand… Over the years, it has almost become like a bit of… I don’t know how you’d describe it… a bit of… almost like… celebrity worship… on his end, of course.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He knows that ship’s sailed.  For the most part he’s probably accepted it… but you know how sometimes we get a bit bummed out when we find out that celebrity we’ve had a crush on for so long has finally found someone and all the tabloid outlets have confirmed that they’re ‘off the market’ so to speak?”

 

Scott chuckled.  “Yeah…”

 

“Well…  I think it’s kind of like that.”

 

“Since you put it that way…” Scott said, grinning.  “I guess it’s the same way for Emma.”

 

Jean scoffed.  “I wouldn’t go that far.  It’s not the same thing…  She’s… not in a good place.  I don’t need my powers to tell me that.”

 

“She’ll have to accept it, Jean.  Just like Logan has.  I’m wholly committed to you, and only you.  I’m doing my best not to flaunt our relationship in front of her.  And I know you’ve seen her attempts to… get close to me…  but Jean I-”

 

“You don’t have to explain, Scott.  I wouldn’t want you to rub salt on her open wound… so to speak.”

 

Scott took Jean in his arms.  “You’re amazing, you know that?  Most women in your place would be vindictive about this.  Lord knows if our situations were reversed, I might not be as noble.”

 

Jean sighed.  “I’ve had my say with her, if you’ll recall.  I’ve calmed down a lot since then, obviously.  And in the end, I know you loved her, and she means a lot to you.  I won’t hurt someone you loved.”

 

Had Emma cared how much she’d hurt Jean when she started their affair all those years ago?  _Jean_ – the person he loved above all others.  He looked in awe at the woman in his arms.  Scott did not know what he did to deserve Jean Grey.  She was the most selfless and loving woman he’d ever known. 

 

Through her example, she had – without even knowing it – always pressured him to be a better man.  Right after his merger with Apocalypse, he had chafed at that pressure…  pressure, he realized, he placed on himself.  He had unfairly resented Jean for his own insecurities, his own weakness.   At that moment, Scott knew for sure he wasn’t the same man he was right after Apocalypse merged with him.  Because at that moment, he felt nothing but gratitude that he had Jean as an influence in his life. 

 

“What’s on your mind, Scott?” Jean asked, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“That I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Jean said, teasingly.

 

“ _Never_ …  But Jean, I want to make sure you’re really okay with Emma going on this mission with me…  You trust me, don’t you?”  Scott asked.

 

“I’ll admit, I don’t like the idea of you and Emma on a mission together without me…  I mean, if I were being honest, I don’t like the idea of you and Emma on a mission together… period.  But I trust you.”

 

“Thanks, Jean.  You don’t know what that means to me,” Scott said, unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

 

“Take care of yourself, okay?  Make sure you come back to me…  We have our whole lives ahead of us,” Jean said, tenderly running her hand through his hair.

 

“Does that officially mean you and I are… well, _you and I_?”  Scott asked, tentatively.

 

“I guess it does…  I guess you and I are now a _we,_ ” Jean said, impishly. 

 

“When I come back, we’re going to renew our vows,” Scott said, conviction lacing every word.

 

“So sure of yourself, huh?” Jean said, teasingly.

 

“Yes…  So, what do you say, Mrs. Summers?  Care to renew our vows?”

 

“Well, actually, since we both were dead at one point, we would actually have to get married again… for real.  Our deaths… well, more like mine, since I was the first to go… have made our marriage null and void,” Jean answered.

 

“Hmm…  I guess you’re right…  Funny, I didn’t even think of that…  Fine with me…  I wanted a fresh start anyway,” Scott said, kissing his wife passionately. 

 

Scott hadn’t meant for his kiss to go any further than simply a kiss, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d been craving this intimacy with Jean.  He found his hands roaming over her body.  Her soft moans making him crazy.  Their hands were soon divesting each other of clothes.  The heat between them was scorching.  But Scott remembered Nathan’s warning… more than that, Jean still had fresh stitches.  Even with those thoughts acting like a cold splash of water, it still took every ounce of will power for him to pull away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jean asked between breaths.

 

“We can’t… Nate said…  I mean…  you’re hurt,” Scott said, willing his heart to calm down. 

 

“God, you’re right…  I forgot…  I mean, I’m not so hurt that we can’t be intimate… but I’m more worried about this supposed virus I’m carrying…  I feel awful that I didn’t even think of it until you mentioned it,” Jean said, walking away to grab a robe to wrap around herself.

 

“Don’t even worry about it, honey.”

 

“What if whatever this virus I have has already been transferred to you?” Jean said worriedly.

 

Instead of answering, Scott walked over to the window, opened it, took his visor off and aimed right at a tree branch.  The tree branch was blown into smithereens.  “Nothing to worry about, see,” Scott said smiling, wanting to put Jean’s mind at ease. 

 

Jean seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.  “Well… It’s been a long day.  I guess I’ll try to get some sleep.”

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?”  Scott asked.

 

Jean just raised her eyebrow at him.  “Are you sure?  I mean, won’t that be… _frustrating_?”

 

“I just want to hold you.  Who knows when I’ll be able to do that again once I leave tomorrow?”

 

Jean just turned around, got under the sheets on the bed and started fluffing her pillow.  Scott had thought she wasn’t open to the idea when she lifted the comforter next to her and said, “What are you waiting for?  My feet are cold.”

 

Scott quickly took his shirt off and joined his wife in bed.  He took her in his arms and both quickly fell asleep contentedly.  Scott’s last thoughts were that he wished the sun would never come up.

 

**To be continued…**

 

Okay guys, I’m leaving for vacation tomorrow.  I probably won’t have time to write while I’m away.  I’m hoping to get the next installment up in about a week and a half to two weeks.  If two weeks goes by and there’s been no update… then that means my plane crashed LOL  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

“I recall tellin’ you ‘no, no, and no’.  How am I here again?” Logan grumpily asked.

 

“Because I won our argument.  Now please, let me get some shut-eye,” Cyclops said, reclining his seat. 

 

They were four hours into their flight heading to Warsaw where they’d have to catch another plane to Klaipeda.  Logan was not in a good mood.  Scott, who was sitting to his left smelled like Jean.  He knew they didn’t have sex.  But they were definitely wrapped in each other’s arms long enough that even a shower that morning didn’t erase Jean’s sweet smell from the man beside him.  God, it was going to be a long flight.

 

It wasn’t like Logan was jealous…  Alright, he was a little jealous.  But for the most part, what irked him wasn’t that he and Jean weren’t together.  He knew and accepted that she would never be his.  But a part of him still felt like Scott didn’t deserve her.  Emma Frost sitting to Scott’s left was a constant reminder of his indiscretion… of his betrayal of Jean.  As if reading his mind, Emma turned to him with a small smirk before going back to reading her magazine. 

 

“It’s not like you needed me anyway.  Rogue’s here.  She can do the dirty work same as me.  I was o’ better use on the back-up team,” Logan grumbled, not quite finished his rant.  “I can think o’ better ways to spend ten hours than sittin’ next to you in this cramped plane.”

 

“Please, you just wanted to be back in New York with Jean,” Cyclops said, calling him out.

 

“Well… she _is_ better company than you,” Logan said. 

 

Cyclops looked like he was about to make a retort, when a pretty flight attendant approached their row and asked, “Have you all decided what you’d like to have for lunch?”

 

Rogue just shook her head no, not wanting anything.  Emma ordered a glass of wine… shocking, Logan thought sarcastically.  He ended up ordering a reuben sandwich.  Cyke, who was last, asked for a bottle of water and the tuscan wrap.  However, instead of the flight attendant moving on to the next row, she decided to make small talk with Scott.

 

“So, is this your first time going to Poland?”

 

Cyke gave the flight attendant a friendly smile.  “No, I’ve been to Poland before.”

 

“Oh, is this trip for business or pleasure?” the flight attendant asked.  Logan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the way she practically purred the word pleasure.

 

“Neither, I’m afraid.  My grandma is very ill and could go at any time.  I just hope I’ll get there in time to say my goodbyes,” Scott answered.  If Logan hadn’t known any better, he would have believed him.  Looks like ol’ Cyke was a pretty talented actor.

 

“Oh my god!  I’m so sorry to hear that,” the flight attendant said looking genuinely sad for Scott.  The two chatted for another few seconds before the flight attendant was forced to move on to the next row. 

 

When she was out of hearing range, Logan said, “Wow…”

 

“What?” Scott asked, raising his eyebrow which could be seen above his glasses.

 

“You lied so flawlessly to that flight attendant.  Your breathing didn’t quicken.  No signs of sweating…  You didn’t even look nervous.”

 

“What’s your point, Logan?”

 

“My point is that a lack o’ a physiological response while tellin’ a lie is a character trait of most violent sociopaths,” Logan said, crossing his arms.

 

“First of all… she’s a flight attendant, not a cop.  Why would I be nervous?  Second of all… what’s your point?” Scott asked, sounding annoyed.

 

“No point… just wonderin’ if Jeannie knows you have sociopathic tendencies,” Logan said, enjoying needling ol’ fearless. 

 

“I do not-” but Scott stopped mid-sentence when he saw the smirk on Logan’s face.  Probably realizing he’d been had, Scott just said, “You know what, Logan…  just eat your damn sandwich.”

 

Logan wasn’t in the mood anymore for chitchat, and so started browsing the movie selection in front of him.  He was about to settle on Jumanji, when he heard Cyke and Emma whispering to each other to his left.

 

“God, Scott, I just took a bite of your wrap, you don’t have to order me my own,” Emma said, sounding annoyed.

 

“I’m quite hungry, so I’m probably going to eat all of it.  It’s fine, I’ll pay for yours.  It’s no big deal,” Scott answered.

 

“Then just order more later if you’re still hungry.  I really don’t want my own, it’s too much and I can’t finish it,” Emma said.

 

“Then don’t finish it.  Just put it away until later.”

 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that sharing is caring?” Emma said in an exaggerated saccharine voice. 

 

“No,” Scott answered curtly.

 

“What’s your issue, Scott?  You’ve never had a problem with me eating off your plate before,” Emma said, calling Scott out. 

 

Scott sighed.  “I… just don’t think it’s appropriate… I mean us… sharing that way.”

 

Emma gave Cyke the most sardonic look Logan had ever seen.  “Really?  Well, might I remind you, darling, that we’ve shared a whole lot more than that.” 

 

Scott looked like he had something to say to that, but instead, he turned to his right and waved at a male flight attendant closest to them.  “Hi, could I order another of these Tuscan wraps?”

 

Before the flight attendant could acknowledge the order, Emma interrupted.  “Never mind that.  I’m not hungry.  If you’ll excuse me…”  Emma walked past Cyke and Logan and headed to the restroom.

 

As the flight attendant walked away, Logan turned to Scott.  “I didn’t see that comin’.  I must say, a part of me half-expected you two to be in each other’s laps by now.”

 

“Expected or hoped?” Scott asked, taking a bite of his food.

 

“Touché.”

 

“Look, Logan… not that I owe you an explanation…  But I’m not the same man you saw fall into Emma’s bed when Jean wasn’t even cold in her grave.”  Logan actually saw pain in the man’s face before him.  _Interesting_.

 

“Out of curiosity, what’s changed, huh, Cyke?”

 

“I don’t know… my time with Emma… my time without Jean… my time being dead… mostly I’d say, it’s just time.  I’ve had time to distance myself from the mind fuck Apocalypse put me through.  I’ve had time to realize I became a man I couldn’t recognize anymore, nor even respect…” Cyke said, trailing off.

 

It was unnerving to hear such heartfelt remorse in his former leader’s voice.  There was a time that he had lost hope in the man before him.  That lost faith in his old leader was especially prevalent shortly after Jean died and Logan had found Scott and Emma in bed together.  He wasn’t sure what to think at the moment.

 

“Well, whatever your new-found outlook in life, you’ve pissed off the White Queen it seems,” Logan said.

 

“She’ll get over it.  Emma’s never been one to take no for an answer.  But even she knows deep down that she and I are finished.  I’m devoted to Jean.  This act of hers is just to ease her hurt pride.  That’s why I tolerate it.  Because if I were in her shoes, and it was Jean who made it clear she didn’t love me anymore… well, I’d be broken inside.”

 

The conversation was getting a tad uncomfortable for Logan, so he decided to end it.  “Well, pal, all I can say is that this will be one hell of a long-ass flight.”

 

**Meanwhile**

**New York**

“I haven’t seen Scott like this since before he merged with Apocalypse,” Nathan said.

 

“What do you mean?” Jean asked her son.

 

“He’s the man I remember again.  He’s acting like the man who raised me.  I haven’t seen him remotely happy in a long time.  I mean, truly happy.  It’s because of you, you know.”

 

“It’s because of us, Nate.  He has his family back,” Jean said.

 

“I agree with Nathan, mom,” Rachel chimed in.  “It’s mostly you.  It’s like what Lorna Dane often said shortly after you passed away.  She’d always say, ‘I liked Scott a lot more when Jean was here.’  I think no one felt more that way than Scott himself, if you asked me.”

 

“Well, I’ll have to take your guys’ word for it.  After all, I wasn’t here to witness any of it,” Jean said, sighing.

 

“Cheer up, mom.  I know you’re not happy you had to stay behind, but it’s for the best.  You need time to heal.  And now that Hank’s here, he and Nathan can work together to find out more about that virus that dart injected you with,” Rachel said.

 

“Rachel’s right, Jean.  I’m very worried about that virus inside you.  Not to mention, Scott keeps texting me every hour asking if Hank or I have learned anything new,” Nathan added.  “Isn’t he supposed to put his cell phone on airplane mode?”

 

“Tell your father to focus on the mission at hand, and to stop worrying about me,” Jean answered.

 

Rachel scoffed.  “That’s like telling Bobby to stop being gay… it’s just inherent in Scott to worry about you.”

 

“Tell him to try anyway,” Jean said. 

 

Before Rachel could answer, Hank walked into the room.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but may I speak to you privately, Jean?”

 

Jean, seeing the look of concern on Hank’s face, quickly followed him out the room.  Hank tried making small talk with her as they made their way to the lab.  It only served to make Jean even more nervous. 

 

“What have you discovered, Hank?”  Jean asked.

 

“I’m not entirely sure.  Further tests have shown that the virus itself is not dampening your powers.  It’s debilitating the part of your brain that controls it.”

 

“So, you’re saying my powers are still working, only that I can’t turn it on?”  Jean asked.

 

“Precisely.  Tell me, have you been experiencing any new sensations outside of not being able to use your powers?  Headaches, nausea, feeling sleepy, numbness anywhere…?”

 

“I woke up with a slight headache this morning.  It was nothing severe.  I took an Advil and I’ve felt fine since.  What’s concerning you, Hank?”

 

“I’m worried because it seems the virus is mutating.  Right now, it’s only suppressing your ability to control your powers, but it’s slowly changing, and I fear it will eventually attack your brain.”

 

“I see…” Jean said, allowing the latest information to sink in.  “If you’re right, and that is indeed what’s happening, how long do you think I have?”

 

“It’s impossible to say at this stage.  All I can say for sure is that we need to make it a priority to create antibodies for this,” Hank said.

 

Before Jean could respond, Nathan walked in the room.  “So, my suspicions were correct?  It’s mutating?”

 

“Yes, Cable.  Preliminary tests seem to show that it is,” Hank answered solemnly.

 

“What can we do?” Jean asked.

 

“We need to create those antibodies to combat the virus,” Hank said.

 

“We don’t have time for that,” Nathan argued.  “We have no idea how fast this will progress.  If those members of the Order of the Cross were able to create this virus, then they will probably have a cure for it.”

 

“Probably,” Hank answered.

 

Before Jean could add her two cents, Nathan’s cell phone beeped.  “It’s Scott,” he said, looking at his phone.  “He’s asking how you are.  He needs to know about Hank’s discovery.”

 

“NO!  Wait, Nathan… just wait,” Jean said, snatching the cell phone from her son’s hand.  “I don’t want Scott or his team distracted whatsoever with this.  Let’s deal with this ourselves.”

 

“But he’s the one on his way to the enemy’s base.  If there are existing antibodies in the hands of the Order, he and his team would have the best chance of getting their hands on them,” Nathan argued.

 

“I concur with Cable, Jean,” Hank added.

 

“I said no.  I’m sorry.  Our priority is to rescue the other X-Men.  Hank, I have every faith in you that you’ll be able to find a cure for whatever this is.  Reach out to Dr. Richards if need be.  I don’t want Scott and his team deviating from their objective to look for a cure that may or may not exist.  Once the captured X-Men are safe, we can then discuss a mission solely to retrieve a cure, but until then, I don’t want to complicate matters unnecessarily,” Jean said.

 

“But Jean, according to you, the captured X-Men were also hit by those darts.  We’ll need a cure for them too,” Nathan said.

 

“I understand that, son.  But imagine that your father and his team were successful in freeing the others, but then instead of making their escape, they stay behind looking for something that may not even be there, and as a result, things go to hell,” Jean argued.

 

“I say we risk it.  That’s the reason why we have a back-up team,” Nathan said.

 

It was hard for Jean to argue with her son’s logic.  And she knew that part of her reluctance was that she was afraid for Scott’s safety.  If her husband knew the potential danger she faced with the virus mutating in her system, he’d be beyond worried.  She was afraid that if he was distracted, he’d lose his focus and possibly get himself killed.  But the situation was time-sensitive.  After all, she didn’t want to have her team rescued, just for them to succumb to the virus.

 

“Alright, Nate.  You win.  But I don’t want you to tell your father about my condition.  Just tell him that it’s taking longer for Hank to find a cure and that if the opportunity presents itself, for him to see if the Order might be housing those antibodies that we need.”

 

“Fine,” Nathan said, taking his cell phone back from her.

 

**Several Hours Later**

**Klaipeda, Lithuania**

Scott was looking through a pair of binoculars at the base they believed their teammates were being held captive.  The entire area looked like an abandoned military base.  There were several buildings, but the armory was the most logical location for their captured teammates.  But Scott’s mind wasn’t entirely on rescuing their teammates.  He was also trying to come up with a feasible plan to try to find a cure for that virus.

 

Scott had spoken to Nathan several hours earlier the moment they landed in Warsaw.  Scott couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something wasn’t quite right.  Why would his son all of a sudden bring up this mission within a mission?  Why wasn’t it discussed while they were all strategizing back at the mansion?  Scott asked over and over again if Jean was alright, and Nathan kept saying she was.  Call it a father’s intuition, but he felt his son wasn’t being entirely forthcoming. 

 

“You look distracted.  Somethin’ wrong, Sugah?” Rogue asked Scott.

 

Scott turned to face Rogue, Emma and Logan.  “Listen up, guys.  Cable informed me that they’ve had no luck finding a cure for that virus Jean contracted when we were on our initial mission.  The captured X-Men will also be infected.  We need to scour the base and see if they’re holding any antibodies that could help Hank in creating a cure.”

 

“This wasn’t part of the plan,” Emma said, sounding irritated.

 

“How do we go about doing that, Cyclops?” Rogue asked.  “We didn’t plan for this.”

 

“I say we split up.  Rogue, Wolverine and Emma, you guys find the others.  I’m going to search the premises and see if they have any labs or anything that might house those antibodies,” Scott said.

 

“And how do we escape?  You’re the only one who knows how to hijack that old rust bucket over there!” Logan said, pointing to the old Soviet Antonov, a four-engined turbo-prop transport aircraft.

 

Scott turned to Emma.  “Em, I need you to absorb my knowledge on how to fly that aircraft.  In case I don’t make it out in time, I need you to be able to pilot that to make your escape.”

 

“You seriously think I’d leave you behind?” Emma said.

 

“You have to!  Whatever happens, Emma, if you guys have the opportunity to escape, you do it.  With or without me.  At least with you guys free, you can always come back for me if I’m captured.  I’m not leaving without that cure,” Scott said adamantly.

 

“What good is findin’ it, if you can’t escape with us?” Logan asked.

 

“Just because I don’t escape with you, doesn’t mean I don’t escape at all.  If you guys do get away without me, chances are everyone on this base will be distracted by you.  I can make my escape on foot then.  You’ll be just the diversion I need.”

 

“There may not even be a cure, Cyke,” Rogue said.

 

“True, but it’s more likely that they do have one.  After all, they did create that virus.  In order to test it, they would most likely need a cure to go along with it.  Anyway, the moment I have the cure, I’ll be making my way to the aircraft.  If you guys have taken off without me, I’ll make my own way out,” Scott said.

 

“Fine, let’s get this show on the road then,” Logan said.

 

The four of them made their way to the south side of the building.  It didn’t look like the Order was anticipating any danger.  They seemed relatively lax in their security.  The sliding electronic door had a passcode however. 

 

“We gonna bust our way in or what, Sugah?” Rogue asked.

 

Before anyone could answer Rogue’s query, the door buzzed open on its own.  Several armed members came out of the armory.  Emma quickly shielded the four of them telepathically.  They then slipped into the building undetected just before the door shut behind them.  That seemed a little too easy, Scott worriedly thought, but no time to dwell on the matter.

 

The four of them quickly made their way to the stairwell.  Chances were, if their teammates were there, they’d be held underground.  Any labs would probably be located there as well.  They quickly ran down the stairs.

 

“Ahhh, shit!” Logan swore under his breath.

 

“What is it?” Scott turned around.  But Logan didn’t answer, entirely engrossed with his arm.  “Logan!  What’s wrong?”

 

“I nicked my arm making the turn up there.  I hit something sharp,” Logan answered.

 

“Seriously?  You’re fine!  Come on, we have no time to lose,” Scott said exasperated.

 

“But my healin’ factor’s not kickin’ in…” Logan said, sounding confused.

 

“What?”  Scott said, running up to see the cut on Logan’s arm himself.  Before he could truly understand what was happening, the doors above and below them in the stairwell burst open.  Masked men with automatics all pointed their weapons at the four of them.

 

“Freeze!  Don’t move, we have you surrounded!” One of the men yelled.

 

Scott instinctively took off his visor trying to blow a hole in the ceiling hoping it would come down on their attackers, but nothing happened.  Realizing they were outgunned and outnumbered, the four of them hopelessly put their arms up in surrender.  They were completely surrounded.  One of the men walked over to Scott, took his automatic and slammed it against his head.  Then everything went black.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

“SCOTT!!!”  Jean screamed, jerking up in bed.  She felt a blinding pain, then darkness.  It must have been just a dream, but it felt so real.  It was a feeling that was reminiscent of their psychic rapport.  But that was impossible.  They hadn’t re-established their link, nor did she have her powers.

 

Jean tried to calm her racing heart.  What did that mean?  The more Jean cleared the cobwebs of sleepiness from her mind, the more she was sure it wasn’t a dream.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

 

“Mom?” Rachel peeked her head in.  “You okay?  I felt your fear.  It was so strong, it woke me up.  What’s the matter?”

 

“It’s your father…”

 

**To be continued…**

 

**I’m back from vacation.  Thanks for being patient with the update.  I will admit, I’ve been struggling a bit with writer’s block.  So, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share.**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Mansion**

“How can you be sure it wasn’t just a nightmare, Jean?” Storm asked.  “You have no powers at the moment, and you told me yourself that you never re-established your psychic rapport with Scott.”

 

“I just know, Storm.  The feeling I had was reminiscent of when Scott and I _did_ have our link.  It’s hard to describe, but it wasn’t a dream.  Scott is hurt… or worse,” Jean answered, trying to stay calm.  The thought of _worse_ was one she didn’t want to further contemplate. 

 

“I still don’t know how you can be sure, Jean,” Namor added.

 

“I’m afraid my mom’s right,” Rachel said, walking into the room, followed by her brother, Cable.

 

Nathan added, “Cyclops hasn’t answered in the last five hours.  None of his team members are answering either.  The signal on the device I placed in his watch has also stopped working.  We have no idea what’s happened, but I can’t imagine it’s good.”

 

“I’ve also tried reaching out telepathically to Emma Frost with no luck,” Rachel added.

 

Storm nodded, seeing the logic in their conclusion.  “My friends, I am reluctant to embark on a rescue mission without even knowing what brought our teammates down.”

 

Beast, who was in the back of the room, fiddling on the computers, turned around and said, “I may not have an answer, Storm, but perhaps we can come up with some theories based on what I have so far.”

 

“What have you found so far, Hank?” Jean asked.

 

“I was able to hack into the Chinese’s satellite.  As you can see here,” Hank said, pointing to his laptop screen.  “This facility is where Cyclops’ tracker last pinged its location.  There is a very good chance this is where he is currently.  Now, even more interesting is the fact that the building nor the area around it show any signs of damage.  With Rogue’s as well as Cyclops’ destructive powers, I would have expected to see residuals of a fight.  But as you can see, in real time, there’s nothing there.”

 

“You’re saying they were subdued without even having a chance to put up a fight?” Rachel asked.

 

“It’s possible.  That’s one theory.  But in my humble opinion, an unlikely one.  Even if they were ambushed and overpowered, I can picture at least Rogue being able to fight back and still causing significant damage.  Damage I imagine we would see from this satellite.  Your father’s visor as well can be operated from a sensor hidden in his glove.  Even if he wasn’t able to reach out to activate his visor by tapping the side of it, I can’t imagine what would have prevented him from activating the sensor on his glove.  As you can see, there’s no evidence of Cyclops’ optic beams at work,” Hank answered.

 

“You find it suspicious they weren’t even able to fight back?” Namor asked.

 

“Yes,” Hank answered.

 

“And so, what is your theory then, Hank?” Storm asked.

 

“They didn’t have access to their powers,” Cable said, before Hank could answer.

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth, my friend,” Hank said.

 

“You’re suggesting they were all victims of that dart I got hit with?” Jean asked.  “But we made it so their new suits could withstand such an attack.”

 

“More than that, Rogue’s natural powers would make her invulnerable to such things as darts and mere bullets.  It would take much to pierce her skin and inject her with that serum…  And so, what was it that prevented her from fighting back?” Hank asked.

 

“Perhaps one of her teammates was being held hostage?” Rachel asked.

 

“It’s possible, but highly improbable that she would not have fought back at least at first.  I’m imagining an ambush scenario.  Everyone’s first instinct would be to fight back.  Even if the Order brought out a hostage, I can’t imagine there wouldn’t be even some kind of scuffle.  And as Hank said, Rogue and Cyclops’ powers combined would have had destructive results that I’m sure could be seen from outside,” Cable answered.

 

“It almost seems like they didn’t have access to their powers to begin with,” Jean said.

 

“Precisely,” Hank answered.  “And I believe it would be the safest assumption heading into a rescue mission.”

 

“But how would they have lost their powers?” Storm asked.  “We’ve established that their suits should have protected them and it’s improbable that they were all shot in the head, which would have been the only uncovered part of their bodies.”

 

“That, I don’t know.  In the past, we’ve witnessed things that have taken away our powers.  The most recent example of course is what happened to Jean and her team, and we’ve also encountered dampening collars and such,” Hank said.  “Of course, collars and other devices that need to be physically attached to us would be harder to accomplish without first going through a fight.”

 

“We’ll need to be heavily armed, then, assuming we, like Cyclops’ team, would be unable to use our powers,” Cable said.

 

“We would need our own jet then to bring that kind of ammunition,” Rachel said.

 

“Last update from Forge was that he’s almost done with the blackbird,” Storm said.

 

“Good, in that case, let’s finalize our strategy on rescuing our teammates.  We have no idea how much time we have left, if any at all,” Jean said.

 

“You’re uhh… not going, are you, mom?” Rachel asked.  Jean just raised an eyebrow at her daughter.  “Stupid, question, I guess,” Rachel mumbled.

 

But Nathan seemed to share his sister’s concern.  “Jean, your wound is still not fully healed, not to mention, we still are not sure what the virus is doing to your body, _your brain_.  You could end up being more of a liability than a help.”

 

“I understand your concern, Nate.  Yours too, Rach.  But I know my body, and it can handle it.  I would not be going if I thought my presence would hinder rather than help the rescue.  But we need all hands on deck.  You know that.  And so, I’m going.  End of discussion,” Jean said.

 

“We are short on man-power.  And Jean is more than capable of holding her own,” Namor said.

 

Jean was surprised at the unexpected support from her sometimes-teammate.  She gave him a grateful look.  With that discussion put to rest, Jean and her Team B quickly got to the task of ironing out their plan.

 

**Meanwhile**

**Klaipeda, Lithuania**

Scott was jolted awake by a freezing splash of cold water.  Coughing, he looked up and saw a man with a mask in a black uniform, holding an empty bucket of water.  He was shocked to realize his visors were off.

 

“Wake up, mutant,” the man said in an eastern European accent, Scott couldn’t quite place.  His first instinct was to fight back, but he noticed his arms were locked behind his back, and his ankles were locked together by a metal device. 

 

“What do you want with us?” Scott asked.  But all he got for his trouble was a brutal punch in the stomach.

 

“No talking.  Eat,” the man pointed to a bowl of gruel on the floor.

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Scott said defiantly.  “What do you want with us?”

 

The man punched Scott across the face.  Blood splattered all over the wall to his right.  Scott felt a back tooth loosen at the strength of the blow. 

 

“Is my English not understandable, mutant?  I said, no talking.  You will find out your fate, soon enough,” the soldier said. 

 

“Fuck you!” Scott yelled back, staring down his attacker with all the defiance he could muster.

 

The man pulled out a baton from his utility belt and started beating Scott with it.  Unable to fight back, Scott focused all his energy in not making a sound.  Each blow to his back and arms was agonizing.  But he refused to give his tormentor the satisfaction. 

 

“Stop it!  You’ll kill him!” Scott heard Emma scream from behind him.  The man simply ignored her and continued beating Scott.  Scott felt a crack in his ribs and and hoped it wasn’t fractured.  Finally, obviously not wanting to kill Scott, the man stopped.

 

Mustering all the pride he had left, Scott slowly got up on his knees, was about to swear the hell out of his tormentor again, when Wolverine yelled, “Shut up, Cyke!  The next beatin’ll kill ye!  Think o’ Jean!”  That pulled Scott back.  Jean.  She’d be devastated if he didn’t make it. 

 

The soldier just laughed.  “You have girl waiting for you at home?  Well, she will never see you again.”  And with that, he walked out of the cell.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Emma yelled at him.

 

“What the hell were you thinkin’ Cyke?!” Wolverine said, angrily. 

 

Scott didn’t answer.  Instead, he looked around the cell.  And there was Jean’s team, along with several individuals he didn’t recognize.  He assumed those were the civilians they tried rescuing in the Ural Mountains. 

 

Trinary looked the weakest out of all of them.  She was leaned on Gentle who also looked drain.  Kurt sat alone, praying it seemed.  Rogue and Gambit were reunited and were sitting together.  Laura and Gabby were sitting together not too far from them.  Scott felt an unexpected tug on his heart seeing the frightened look on Gabby.  Of all the members on Jean’s team, she was the one who accepted him with the innocent heart of a child.  His fury at their captors increased ten-fold. 

 

“You okay, Gabby?” Scott asked. 

 

Gabby nodded miserably.  “You got a plan, right, Cyclops?”

 

“I’m workin’ on it, kiddo.  Just hang tight,” Scott answered.

 

Gabby’s face brightened, and it humbled Scott, the trust she placed in him.  Now, he could only hope he’d not let her down.

 

Kurt crawled over to him and whispered, “Is it really true, mein freund?  You have a plan?”

 

“No, I don’t,” Scott answered.  He didn’t mention a Team B waiting back in New York, in case their cell was bugged.  But Scott gave Kurt a look which he was sure Kurt caught.

 

Kurt nodded subtly.  “That’s too bad, mein freund.  The Order does not have pleasant things planned for us.” 

 

“My ribs can attest to that,” Scott said.  Kurt slowly made his way back to sit beside Rogue and Gambit.

 

As gingerly as he could, Scott made his was to the wall and sat between Emma and Logan.  The fact he was able to do that suggests his ribs were only bruised and not fractured.  He took solace in that.  He would have been completely useless if he had fractured his ribs.  He’d been an idiot to take a stand against that soldier.  But being tied up like a pig triggered something in him that wouldn’t let him back down.  It was only the reminder of Jean that made him back off.  The thought of her being safe in New York was the only other comforting thought in his mind.

 

Before Scott could even make himself comfortable against the wall, Logan quickly asked, “How in the world were we not able to use our powers?”

 

“I’m thinking this building might be cloaked in some kind of technology that prevents us from using our powers.  Perhaps they anticipated a rescue op and decided that tranquilizing us with darts was less efficient,” Scott answered.

 

“As far as we know, such technology hasn’t been invented yet,” Logan said.

 

“I guess we stand corrected,” Scott said, shrugging.  Logan made a good point, but it wasn’t an urgent one.  They’d ponder it more once they were free…  if they could get free.

 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, after Logan turned away from Scott.

 

“Yeah, Em.  I’m fine.  Nothing broken, except perhaps my pride,” Scott answered.

 

Emma observed him, and it seemed she decided he was fine too.  “You damned fool!  What the hell were you trying to prove?”  Scott chuckled.  That was Emma speak for _‘I have concerns with the choices you’ve made.’_

 

“You’re right, it was foolish of me.  I actually wasn’t thinking.  My pride got the best of me.  What was that saying, _pride goeth before a fall?_ ”  Scott said.

 

“Suitable, I guess,” Emma said, putting her head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

Scott’s first instinct was to pull away, feeling no woman should act so familiar with him who wasn’t Jean. There was also the fact that the other X-Men were looking on.  But then Scott paused and thought better of pulling away.  If he could give Emma this small comfort, he’d give it.  After all, she’d have never been on this mission if it hadn’t been for him and her desire to reconcile… as hopeless as that notion was.

 

They were silent for several minutes, probably like Scott, they were all letting the situation sink in.  Scott was thankful that Storm had the foresight to think of the whole Team A and Team B thing.  He could only hope that she and her team were trying to come up with a plan to rescue them at that very moment.  But Scott was terrified that Jean might choose to come on the rescue mission.  He knew his redhead…  God himself wouldn’t be able to stop her if she set her mind on something.  Scott also had the added worry of that damn virus coursing through her. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Emma snuggling closer to him.  Scott sighed.  He felt bad for Emma.  It was obvious she still had feelings for him.  Before he had died, he thought she had accepted the end of their relationship.  He supposed his death made her heart grow fonder.  He knew she’d hate the fact that he felt pity for her.  He wished she’d move on.  Scott was determined to put his family back together.  And there was no room for Emma in that… and with their history, there was probably no room for Emma even as a friend, at least not a friend in the most traditional sense.  When this was all over, he would not cause Jean any more pain by constantly interacting with Emma.

 

“She’s on your mind, isn’t she?”  Emma asked. 

 

Scott said nothing.

 

“She was always on your mind, even when we were together.  I don’t think you ever realized that.”

 

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Scott said, hoping she understood everything that apology entailed.

 

For a while, Scott thought she wouldn’t acknowledge what he said.  She stayed silent for several moments.  Finally, she said, “Don’t be.  I knew what I was doing.  I knew it was wrong.  But I wanted you and I didn’t care who I had to go through or who I had to hurt.  And I don’t regret it… because for a while, the best _while_ of my life, I had you.”

 

Scott couldn’t say the same.  A part of him wished he could.  But he _did_ regret their affair.  It had hurt his family… in ways he was only discovering now.  “I did love you, Emma.”

 

“I know…  You loved me as much as you knew how… at the time.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you, you know.”

 

“I’m not naïve, darling.  With how things started between us…  there really was no way things would have ended well…  but the girl in me, the one I thought long gone…  well, she _did_ hope.”

 

Scott didn’t know what to say.  He knew how it felt to have such hope.  He had that very hope in him at that moment, except it was with Jean that he hoped things would end well for him.  But even without saying anything, Emma was very perceptive, and Scott had no doubt she could read his thoughts even without her telepathy.

 

Scott closed his eyes, realizing how tired he was.  He started dozing off when a gust of air hit him in the face.  He opened his eyes and saw three soldiers, dressed exactly like the man who had beat him up earlier, enter the cell.

 

“You there!  Yeah, you, the brown-haired one.  Come with us,” the one in the middle pointed to Scott.

 

“Where?” Scott asked.  But the man simply approached him and punched him across the face.  When would he learn?  The blow was so hard, Scott thought he saw stars.  When his vision returned, he could see the pained expression on his teammates’ faces.  However, it was the look of pure fright on Gabby’s face that hurt Scott more than any physical blow.  He had to play it smarter. 

 

Without resistance, Scott allowed the masked men to pick him up off the ground.  He followed them as quickly as he could with his ankles bound, only allowing him small steps at a time.  He prayed that Storm and her team were on their way, and that Jean would remain thousands of miles from this hell hole.  Scott looked back one more time and gave Gabby a small wink, hoping it would ease the kid’s anxiety.  A part of him wondered if that might be the last time he saw a friendly face.

 

**To be continued…**

**Okay guys, sorry about the gap between chapters.  I know most of you are used to two updates per week which I’ve sustained religiously up until mid July.  But I’ll be honest…  I’m struggling with this story.  I’m just not as motivated to write and I’m not quite sure how to end this, although several of you have given me fantastic ideas through your feedback which is definitely helping.**

**I promise to finish this.  You have my word I will.  But moving forward, it might be a little longer between chapters.  I’m hoping I can still do at least one a week, but no promises I’m afraid.  Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
